


You're The Reason I Believe In Something I Don't Know

by lukey_irwie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, and luke is just so happy and positive and ashton can't ruin that, and luke is kind of innocent and naive and maybe a bit too hopeful, ashton's kind of cynical, but ashton might kind of find it endearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukey_irwie/pseuds/lukey_irwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's family owns a bakery and since his brothers are moving out and the bakery is getting increasingly popular, his parents decide to start hiring. And Luke is reluctant at first, it's always been just his family and Luke is scared of change.  But his feelings change when he meets one of the applicants, who happens to be the most gorgeous boy Luke has ever seen and he falls hard and fast. But unfortunately this boy doesn't believe in love, so Luke makes it his goal to change that.</p><p>Or the one where Ashton applies for a job at a bakery and he might find the chirpy blonde boy who works there kinda cute. And Luke is so innocent and positive and shines brighter than all of the stars in the sky and Ashton is cynical and negative and the human equivalent of a storm cloud and he would only drag Luke down. But dammit, Luke is just so pretty and endearing and Ashton can't help but feel something towards Luke that he promised himself he would never feel towards anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Today is Luke's  first day of school and he's really dreading it.

It's not that he hates school, he's not popular but his best friend Calum definitely makes up for it. He also does well in it, even if he thinks the workload is a bit much. Starting school means he'll have less time to work at the bakery however and his family already doesn't have enough time as it is. The bakery refers to  Luke's  family's bakery by the way.

Luke's  parents started it when they first got married and his  home is actually a condo above it. . He's been helping out with it since he was able to walk, as were his brothers. Of course when Luke was really young 'helping out' was just watching his parents bake and occasionally they'd let him mix or something. Now he bakes and deals with customers, or delivers and even does some of the business-work, like phone calls if  his parents can't.

His older brothers Ben and Jack have both moved out and are starting their own families so they can't help out as much. Luke also won't be be able to help as much as he did in the summer since he's starting school, again. The bakery is getting more popular which of course means more customers and that more help is required. Luke hates seeing his parents so stressed about it and he wants to help but they tell him he's doing enough already and doesn't need to worry about it. Plus Luke doesn't  even know what he could do to help.

Luke then realizes he's wasted about fifteen minutes worrying about the future of the bakery and practically jumps out of bed.

Luke has a shower, which you know consists of normal shower activities, before brushing his teeth and washing his face. He tries to quickly style his hair but it's not really working and he doesn't  have time for it right now so he just decides to wear a beanie. The first day of school and Luke's  already neglecting his appearance, that's a new record.

Although it's not like he's trying to impress anyone. He's a senior this year so he just wants to get good grades and get out. It sounds horrible and anti social but Luke doesn't really have many friends and he doesn't  think he'll be able to make any. That also sounds horrible but it's the truth.

Luke was never really popular to begin with but when he came out all his friends, excluding Calum of course, kind of stopped talking to him. They aren't openly homophobic towards him and they don't try and beat him up or anything, no one does. They don't completely ignore Luke but it's obvious they don't want to be as close to him as they once did.

The girls at Luke's school are all nice to him but well they're  _girls_  and they talk about girl things so he doesn't hang around them that much. Plus Luke thinks a lot of them only like him because he's gay and think that because of his sexuality he knows a lot about fashion or makeup when really he  knows as much as any other guy. Some of them automatically think he'll become their 'gay best friend' and he'll help them pick out outfits and help them get boyfriends and it's kind of degrading to be honest. Besides it's not like Luke can help them get boyfriends because I can't even get one himself.

Getting a boyfriend isn't one of Luke's top priorities right now, but he's not completely opposed to the idea. He's never actually had one but he thinks it would be nice. Luke knows that won't happen for a long time though and maybe not ever because not a lot guys talk to him  besides Calum and he doesn't even know any gay ones. Even if he did meet another gay guy that wouldn't mean he was attracted to him because he's not attracted to every gay he  meets or any straight guy for that matter like people seem to think. They think just because Luke likes guys that he likes  _all_  guys but just like they're not attracted to every girl they see Luke's not attracted to every guy he sees. He doesn't know why that's so hard for them to comprehend.

The only person Luke really has is Calum and he  I doesn't mind at all. Luke prefers smaller groups anyways and Calum is the only friend he really needs. He's worth all the other people at Luke's school put together times a billion and then some. And that's not an  _exaggeration_.

Luke gets dressed in some black skinny jeans, which are pretty much the only pants he ever wears and a black Panic! At The Disco t-shirt because they're one of his favourite bands. Of course his outfit can't be complete without a red flannel because flannels are the best clothing item ever and are equivalent to a warm hug. Who needs boys when you have flannels?

Once Luke's dressed he grabs his phone off the nightstand and makes his way to the kitchen. Luke can smell his mum's chocolate chip waffles as soon as he steps out of his room and he realizes maybe today won't be that bad after all.

When Luke gets into the kitchen his mum is dishing out the waffles and his dad is reading the paper and drinking coffee. Luke notices a couple boxes on the counter which he realizes he'll probably have to deliver.

"Morning, honey" Luke's mum says.

"Good morning, Luke" says his dad.

"Morning" Luke replies "I see you made chocolate chip waffles? Wow mum, you haven't made these since Ben and Jack still lived here"

"Oh shush" Luke'smum says hitting him with a dish towel "it hasn't been that long and I know they're your favourite and I thought since you're starting school again I should make them. Now thank me, I didn't have to do this for you" Luke's mum teases.

"Okay, I'm sorry mommy, thank you for blessing me with your wonderful pancakes and I'm sorry that I'm so ungrateful" Luke says.

"It's okay, baby" Luke's mum says hugging him and Luke's glad Jack and Ben don't live there any more or they'd be incessantly teasing Luke, even though they're just the same.

"I should probably wait to text Calum until after I'm finished or else he'd come over here and eat them all" Luke says putting maple syrup, which is ridiculously expensive  in Australia since it has to be imported all the way from Canada but no other syrups compare, and icing sugar on his waffles.

"I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet asking what we're having for breakfast" Luke's dad says taking a bite of his waffle.

"Well he hasn't had his car since he- I mean since Mali Koa came back from college" Luke says catching himself before he reveals the real reason Calum doesn't have his car.

Luke won't go into the details but let's just say he and his ex girlfriend had a little  _too_  much fun in there. Luke's actually kind of glad Calum got it taken away because that means they have no choice but to take Luke's car and he doesn't really want to be in Calum's car after he knows what Calum did in there.

"Oh c'mon don't act like we don't know the real reason" Luke's mum says"Joy told me all about it. You just better not be following his actions"

"I'm gay mum, did you forget?" Luke says.

"Of course not, I never said it had to be a  _girl_ " Luke's mum says.

"We are  _not_  talking about this! I haven't had sex in my car!" Luke exclaims.

"And it better stay that way" Luke's dad says and Luke kind of wants to bury his  face in his waffles but he knows that's not a good idea since there's syrup on them.

"Well if you're picking up Calum then you'd better leave soon. There's a couple boxes of cupcakes I'd like you to deliver. The house is on the way to your school so it shouldn't be that much of a bother" Luke's mum says.

"Okay, I will" Luke says and his parents start talking about Jack's wedding that is coming up while Luke  finishes his waffles.

Once he's finished he grabs his bag, which he's glad he packed the night before, and the cupcakes as well as his keys.

"Oh yeah by the way one of those boxes only has two cupcakes which are for you and Calum since I know he'd probably try and eat one the customer's if you didn't bring him one" Luke's mums says.

Luke's about to argue with her that Calum isn't  _that_  bad and wouldn't eat a customers' cupcake but it's  _Calum_ , of course he would. Luke's mum knows Calum better than he does sometimes which isn't really surprising considering Calum's  almost always at Luke's and always asks his mum if there's any leftover or rejected food he can eat.

"Okay thanks mum" Luke says hugging her.

"Have fun at school, sweetie" she says kissing Luke's cheek and he's glad it's early in the morning and she's not wearing any lipstick that he'd  have to rub off.

Luke has to go through the bakery to get outside which looks kind of weird without any customers lined up or sitting at the tables. However it's also kind quiet and peaceful and Luke likes it because they never get that at the bakery anymore. Of course Luke's glad the bakery is becoming more popular though.

Luke makes sure to lock the door before walking to the parking garage. There're a bunch of shops on the same street as the bakery that also have condos above them and a parking garage across the street all the residents of the apartments use.

Luke kind of hates the parking garage, because well it's a parking garage, they're creepy and there's always that one person who speeds and doesn't care if they almost run him over. Luckily the residents have their own designated spots though so Luke doesn't have to search for his car.

Once Luke gets to his car hd puts  the cupcakes on the seat and tries to buckle them in so they don't going flying if hd has  to come to a sudden stop, which with the drivers in Sydney happens frequently. Luke takes the back way out of the garage because it's the fastest way to Calum's house and avoids traffic and Luke'll do anything to avoid Sydney rush hour traffic.

Luke looks at the sticky note his mum attached to one of the boxes with the woman, who is named Diane Johnson's address on it, while at a red light and realizes her house is halfway between Calum's house and his school.

Once Luke gets to Calum's he texts him that  he's there and about ten minutes later Calum comes out.

"It took you long enough" Luke says as Calum opens the door and  gives Luke the finger.

"Fuck you for not telling me you were going to be early! I was still asleep! I didn't get breakfast Luke!" Calum exclaims.

"Okay chill" Luke says "and you're lucky I brought cupcakes then"

"All these are for me?!" Calum exclaims like a five year old at a candy shop.

"Not all of them, one of the boxes has only two which are for us, I have to deliver the others" Luke says.

"Well I'm having yours it's all your fault I didn't get any breakfast" Calum says "and what if I had one of the boxes that you're supposed to deliver instead?"

"Then you can hop out and walk and go ahead and have mine I'm full from all the chocolate chip waffles I had for breakfast" Luke says.

"You had waffles and didn't invite me?! What the hell?! Your mum hasn't made waffles in 27 years!" Calum exclaims.

"Well I didn't want to disrupt your beauty sleep" Luke teases.

"I fucking hate you" Calum mutters.

"Love you too" Luke retorts.

Luke turns down the street the woman lives on and Calum looks at him weirdly.

"This isn't the way to school Luke, where the hell are you taking me?" Calum asks, skeptically.

"To dump you into a river as an offering to the crocodiles" Luke says sarcastically "No you dipshit, I have to deliver the cupcakes, remember? "

"Okay, okay I just forgot there's no need to to be  _rude_!" Calum exclaims.

"Oh  _I'm_  the rude one? " Luke asks "The first thing you did was flip me off!"

"Well you deserved it" Calum says.

"So did you" Luke retorts

"Oh please I'm an angel who does no wrong" Calum says.

"I think your car would say otherwise" Luke retorts.

"Oh my car can speak now, can it?" Calum asks and Luke has to slam on the breaks because he almost drove past the woman's house.

"Jeez are you trying to kill me?!" Calum exclaims.

"Yes" Luke quips "now shut up I need to go deliver these"

"Good, I'll get to be away from you for a few minutes." Calum retorts.

The woman has a gated walkway lined with flowers leading up to her door and as Luke opens the gate he almost drops the cupcakes. He doesn't  even need to look back to know Calum's laughing at him.

Luke knocks on the door and after a minute or so a middle aged woman with short brown hair answers the door.

"Is this Diane Johnson?" Luke says.

"That would be me" the woman says and Luke  notices her look him up and down.  _Help Calum,_ Luke thinks to himself. 

"I have your delivery for Hemmings Bakery" Luke says.

"Oh why thank you, you know I think I'll have to start picking up my deliveries in person" Mrs. Johnson says winking at Luke.

"Oh um well I-if you want" Luke stutters hoping Calum notices how creepy this woman is being and does something.

"It must've been such a pain for you to deliver this and you probably have school soon, let me get your tip" Mrs. Johnson says.

She knows Luke's still in school and she's still hitting on him? This just got even creepier.

"Oh no you don't have to" Luke says wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I insist" Mrs. Johnson says reaching for her bag thats on a table near the door and Luke tries to plan an escape but she's already facing him with a fifty dollar bill before he can even process what's going on.

"Oh that's kind of you but I can't take it" Luke says. 

"I insist" Mrs. Johnson says pressing the bill into his hand and holding it there for longer than necessary "you seem like a nice boy and you deserve it. I'll double it if you take my daughter on a date. If you give me your number I can give it to her" she says and Luke has a feeling she doesn't actually have a daughter.

"That's very kind of you but I'm gay" Luke says and Mrs. Johnson glares at him and huffs before snatching the bill out of his hands and slamming the door in his face.

"Why did she take something from you and slam the door?" Calum asks when Luke gets back in his car.

"So you  _were_  watching and didn't think to help" Luke says.

"Help with what?" Calum asks confused.

"Didn't you see how creepy she was?" Luke asks.

"Well I noticed she was talkative but I didn't see her do anything creepy but I wasn't really watching" Calum answers.

"Well she was checking me out the whole time and she said she should start getting her orders at the shop and winked at me and said I seemed like a nice boy and asked for my number so she could 'give it to her daughter'" Luke says "so I told her I was gay and she huffed and snatched the fifty dollar tip she was going to give me from my hands before slamming the door"

"What a bitch" Calum remarks "you should've stomped on her flowers"

"No it's not the flowers' fault they have a psychotic owner!" Luke exclaims and Calum gives him an incredulous look.

"What?" Luke asks innocently.

"Only you would stand up for flowers" Calum says.

"Well someone has to" Luke mutters.

\---

"Shit" Ashton mumbles as he  realizes hd missed his  alarm and is going to be late.

Ashton carefully removes his little brother Harry from his arms. Harry came into Ashton's room last night because he had nightmares since their sister Lauren thought it was a good idea to show him a horror movie.

She's always trying to scare him and he always ends up coming in Ashton's room. Ashton doesn't mind and he kind of likes having the little guy with him and it can distract him from the fact  he's so lonely but it still kind of bugs him Lauren thinks it's so hilarious to scare Harry. Although Ashton used to do the exact same thing to her when they were younger so this is probably her payback.

Harry starts to stir when Ashton moves him and Ashton pulls the covers up around him.

"Go back to sleep little guy" Asthton says pressing a kiss to his brother's forehead.

Ashton grabs some clothes from his dresser which consists  of black skinny jeans and a gray tank top and goes into the bathroom.

Once he's finished showering and getting dressed and all the other things he does to get ready in the morning he goes downstairs to the kitchen.

Ashton's  the first one up like always since his mum has being working extra shifts at the hospital to try and cover the bills and Harry and Lauren don't have to start school until later. Not only are their schools right beside each other and less than a fifteen minute bus ride away but they're also in the suburbs and not downtown so they don't have to worry about traffic. Ashton's university is in the heart of downtown  though, so no matter which way he takes the traffic is inescapable which is why he has to leave so early.

He used to have job at a record store to help with the bills but it closed down due to lack of business since not many people buy records anymore. Ashton's trying his best to find a job but it's already hard enough for anyone to find one and the fact that he's busy with university makes it even harder. He still thinks he needs to try harder to find one though even though his mum says not to worry.

Ashton grabs some cereal and a Mountain Dew Voltage since he doesn't really like coffee or tea but he needs caffeine somehow.

When he's about halfway through his breakfast he gets a text from his  friend, Michael. Ashton has only known him sincehe  started university last year but he's still his best friend and it feels like he's known him for years.

Ashton reads the text and it's Michael reminding Ashton it's his day to pick him up, since they always alternate since thye  have mosly t the same classes and live in the same neighborhood. It's just easier that way.

Once Ashton finisheshis  breakfast he grabs his car keys before leaving, as quietly as possible so he doesn't  wake anyone.

It only takes about a minute to get to Michael's and when he does Ashton isn't surprised that Michael's  hair is a different colour. You'd think Ashton would be surprised since the last time he saw him his hair was blue and now it's pink but he dyes it so often it doesn't surprise Ashton anymore, no matter how crazy the colour is.

"What do you think of the pink?" Is the first thing Michael asks when he hops in the passenger seat.

"Meh you could do better" Ashton says indifferently knowing it'll get Michael going and of course it does.

"You know what fuck you Irwin" Michael grumbles.

"Sorry Michael,  but I don't see you in that way" Ashton retorts.

"Well that's your problem not mine, all the girls at our university love me" Michael quips.

"Well I'm not a girl and name one girl who loves you" Ashton says.

"I know you're not a girl but I do have dick like you're into" Michael says.

"Not strictly" Ashton says "I like girls too"

"Yeah but you're a little more gay than you are straight" Michael says.

"Not necessarily" Ashton says

"Yes necessarily" Michael says "when's the last time you dated a girl?"

"When's the last time I dated a guy?" Ashton quips.

"Well, you have a point there but the last person you dated was a guy and I've haven't heard you say you find a girl attractive in a while so" Michael says.

"I haven't found anyone attractive in a while so your argument is irrelevant. What is it about bisexuality that's so hard for you to understand?" Ashton says.

"It's not bisexuality that I find hard to understand it's just you being bi" Michael says.

"Well I am and you haven't even answered my question. Name one girl at our school that's attracted to you" Ashton says.

"Becky Anderson and every other girl at our school" Michael says.

"Becky doesn't count she likes every guy" Ashton says.

"Yeah well she likes me more than the others" Michael says.

"That's not something to be proud of" Ashton says "you do realize she once cut off a lock of Kevin Peters' hair and said if was for her 'collection'"

"Well if she ever cut off my hair I'd be honoured because mine would be the best damn hair in the whole collection." Michael quips.

"I worry about you sometimes" Ashton mutters shaking his head.

"I heard that!" Michael exclaims.

"You were meant to" Ashton retorts.

"You know what I hope the traffic is really bad today" Michael says.

"Why because you want to spend even more time with me, aww Mikey" Ashton coos.

"Well no I just meant, I mean, you know what? Shut up!" Michael grumbles.

"Aww is little Mikey cranky?" Ashton teases.

"Only because you're here and you don't even have any music on to distract from your annoyingness" Michael grumbles.

"Yeah  _I'm_  the annoying one" Luke retorts.

"I'm glad you finally realized" Michael retorts before turning on the radio.

"Why is there only mainstream music on?" Michael whines.

"Because it's the radio dumbo" Ashton retorts.

"Well I'm plugging my phone in. I need to listen to real music not your shitty kind" Michael retorts.

"We listen to the same music!" Ashton exclaims.

"Well mine's still better just like every other thing about me is" Michael retorts.

"Keep telling yourself that" Ashton says as Thks Fr Th Mmmrs by Fall Out Boy starts playing.

They get stuck in traffic once they get further into the city which isn't really surprising. Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day is on and Michael actually managed to shut up and not screech the lyrics. Even Michael knows not to make any noise while that song is playing. It's practically one of the Ten Commandments.

Ashton actually finds it nice just sitting sitting in traffic listening to music, it's kind of peaceful. Although he doesn't  tell Michael that because he knows he'll make fun of me.

After about forty-five minutes they finally arrive at Campus.

"We should really move into the dorms or an apartment close to here. Then I can actually get enough sleep" Michael grumbles.

"You could actually get enough sleep if you didn't play League Of Legends until 2 am" Ashton retorts. "Besides you know I can't move out now, my mum is struggling enough as it is"

"Yeah exactly so if you move out she'll have one less mouth to feed" Michael says.

"And who will take care of Harry and Lauren?" Ashton asks.

"Lauren's old enough to take care of herself and she can watch Harry" Michael says.

"Okay let me rephrase who will make sure Lauren doesn't terrorize Harry" Ashton says.

"Even you can't do that" Michael says and he does have a point.

"Well neither of us have jobs and you need money to move out" Ashton says.

"Then we'll find some" Michael says as if it's easy.

"You do know I've been trying to find another job ever since the record store closed and that was three months ago" Ashton says.

"Well you're not looking in the right places, I'm sure I can find somewhere" Michael says.

"I'd like to see you try" Ashton says.

"Try is my middle name" Michael retorts making Ashton  shake his head.

Once we get into the building they go to the psychology hall and sit down before the professor arrives.

"I like your hair Michael!" A blonde girl named Angelina says winking at Michael and Michael gives Ashton  an 'I told you so look'.

"She only likes the colour of it not you" Ashton whispers.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" Michael exclaims.

"Oh like you're any better" Michael retorts.

"I am, I'm the greatest person you'll ever meet." Michael says making Angelina, who is now sitting in front of them giggle.

"See,  I told you all the girls love me" Michael whispers "we'll be dating by the end of next week"

"In your dreams" Ashton whispers back "Angelina's sweet, she deserves better than you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Michael exclaims.

"It can mean whatever you want it to" Ashton says.

"My days of random hook-ups ended a long time ago" Michael says defensively.

"A week is a long time ago?" Ashton asks.

"That was a one time thing" Michael mumbles.

"Like all your other relationships" Ashton retorts.

"Hey at least I  _see_  people your last relationship was a year ago" Michael says.

"Yeah because they're pointless" Ashton says.

"Don't be so cynical, Ash" Michael says

"I'm not cynical!" Ashton protests.

Ashton knows it sounds like he is but all the relationships he's been in haven't worked out and the only reason he ever dated anyone was either because hd felt pressured to or was psychically attracted to them.

Even being open to both sexes Ashton still hasn't  found anyone anyone that makes him believe love could be real.

In the movies they make it look easy and that you're going to meet and all your troubles will fade. Even when Ashton still believed in love he new that was unrealistic but now he knows that that isn't the only part of movies that is bullshit and everything else about them is too.

They say that you're going to get some butterfly feeling or some bullshit like that when you fall in love and that person will change your life and better you. You don't need someone to better you though, if there's something you want to change about yourself you can do it on your own.

The fact people think the only way they can change is because of someone else is so toxic. People need to stop acting like the only way to achieve true happiness is by having a significant other. You don't need someone else to make you happy, you're in charge of your own happiness.

In the movies all the girls go crazy when a guy does something mildly nice like helping an old woman or telling her she's beautiful. That isn't romantic or sexy it's just called being a decent human being and people need to stop romanticizing that. Some guys think that because they did one nice thing it's okay for them to go and be a complete asshole without suffering any repercussions. A guy can be a complete asshole to a girl but since he bought her a bracelet she's supposed to ignore it because 'he's a good person and she's just being paranoid'. Society makes girls, anyone really, but it's more prevalent with girls, believe that whatever nice things somdeone  does cancels out the bad ones.

Ashton's  experienced it first hand when his dad left. Before he left he would call Ashton's mum names and treat her like a second class citizen and his mum always said that he really was a nice person and was just going through a lot. In the last few months before he left he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was sleeping with other women. When his mum found out instead of getting mad she said that she couldn't give him what he wanted so he found other ways and that he wasn't a bad person by doing that. Okay so maybe Ashton  _is_  cynical but 'love' does not exist, it's just a chemical reaction in the brain, nothing more.

And everyone knows chemicals are toxic and become even more destructive when mixed together.

\---

"What would you do if I licked the batter?" Calum asks.

"Then I'd pour it on you and hope that you get salmonella" Luke grumbles.

"Jeez what's up with you, today" Calum mumbles.

They're  finally finished school for the day and even though it was only six hours it felt like six  _years_.

All of Luke's classes this year are really hard and boring and Calum's only in two of them. And everyone says senior year is  _fun_.

Luke didn't even take classes he was interested in because he doesn't really know what he wants to do with his life. Luke kind of wants to just help out with the bakery but his parents want him to go to university so he can have other options like his brothers did. He just took classes that  would look good on applications even if they don't interest him at all.

"I'm just really not looking forward to this school year" Luke says.

"No one is Luke, it's  _school_ " Calum says.

"Yeah I know Cal, but I don't like any of my classes but I want to pass them so I'll have to study hard which means I'll have less time to help out here. Plus you're barely in any of them" Luke says.

"You can always switch classes if you want. If you really want to take the bakery over you can take business classes and study that in university. You could also take culinary classes even though I know you don't need them it could just be so you have some fun classes." Calum suggests.

This is one the best things about being friends with Calum. He'll annoy Luke and argue with him but as soon as Luke shows any signs of being upset he's all caring and helpful. He also gives way better advice than you think he would.

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks Cal" Luke says.

"That's want friends are for" Calum replies pulling Luke into a hug and Luke buries his face in  Calum's  shoulder.

Luke enjoys Calum's hugs, in a platonic way of course, Luke'll admit he's attractive but  he could never picture himself dating Calum. He's like a brother to Luke and he's straight anyways.

Luke just likes his hugs because well first of all they're hugs, everyone likes hugs and secondly it shows that he actually cares and isn't just pretending to like Luke  like his old friends did. Luke also likes the fact that Calum doesn't think it's weird to hug him despite the fact Luke's gay like other straight guys would.

"Luke, honey do you think you could work the til when you're done there. I need to pick up supplies and your father has to go with me to help carry it all" Luke's mum says coming into the kitchen once Calum and Luke pull away.

"Of course mum" Luke says even though he's already busy enough and the last thing he  needs is more work. Luke'll do anything to help his  parents even if it means stressing himself out.

"Thanks sweetie" Luke's  mum says before walking out.

"Want me to finish this while you go work at the register?" Calum asks and Luke almosts burst out laughing.

"You have to be kidding" Luke  laughs.

"What? No, why would I be?" Calum asks confused. "Why would I kid about helping my best friend?"

"I didn't mean it like that but don't you remember what happened last time you tried to help with the baking?" Luke asks.

Don't get Luke  wrong it's great that Calum wants to help but Calum baking would do more harm than good. The other day he decided to help and ended up getting eggs shells in the batter, and not  just one or two, there had to be at least fifty pieces and it took fifteen minutes to get them all out. Then when Luke thought everything was safe Calum forgot to put the top on the mixer and ended up getting the batter everywhere. Luke's  parents weren't very impressed and now Calum isn't allowed to be alone in the kitchen.

"That was a long time ago, my skills have improved" Calum says defensively.

"That was three days ago" Luke retorts.

"Details, details" Calum dismisses. "Fine I'll go work the register"

"Are you sure you can count the money?" Luke retorts.

"Shut up, Hemmings" Calum says shoving me slightly. "I'm charming and everyone loves me even if I do end up giving them the wrong change they won't care because I'm so angelic"

"Whatever you say Calum" Luke  says shaking his head, Calum's crazy but Luke wouldn't have him any other way.

\---

It's now dinner time and Calum had to leave to go out for dinner with his family so it's just Luke and his parents, like usual.

Luke's mom made spaghetti and garlic bread which is Luke's  favourite meal and Calum's too and he was actually really upset that he had to leave.

"So your father and I were talking about the business and how it's getting harder to run since Ben and Jack can't help as much and you'll be busy with school" Luke's mum says and Luke almost has  a heart attack because she isn't thinking of closing it, is she?  _She can't._

"It's also getting more popular and we're going to need more help than ever so we came up with an idea." Luke's dad says. "We don't know if it's the best decision and we'll talk to your brothers about it but we wanted your opinion on it too since you'll be an adult soon"

Oh yeah Luke is gonna be eighteen next year,he doesn't feel like it at all and it's kind of scary.

"What is it?" Luke asks.

"We're thinking we could start hiring" Luke's  mum says and Luke doesn't know how to feel about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day at work for Luke, which of course means rude customers and creepy little girls who can't take the hint that Luke is not into girls. And of course Calum ditching him to sit in the back and text girls.

"I don't know, Cal" Luke says "of course I want the bakery to be successful and all and I hate seeing my parents stressed. And I know having workers here would help relieve that, but I'm not good with new people and you know that. And it's been just my family for my whole life, and I don't really like the idea of that changing".

Luke is driving to the bakery with Calum after school and is finally telling Calum what he's been holding in all week.

Of course Luke hasn't told his parents he's not the biggest fan of starting to hire people at the bakery. He'd feel horrible if he did. He knows it's best for his parents and for the future of the bakery if they did have more people.

And Luke knows he should stop being such a child and accept the change, but he can't help it. Luke just doesn't like change, especially if it's for something he's had for his whole life.

Luke still isn't used to the fact that his brothers have moved out and it's been months since Jack moved out and almost a year since Ben did. Luke still misses fighting over the last pancake at breakfast with Jack or when Ben would sneak him a cupcake when they were baking together.

Luke still isn't used to fact that the only friend he has anymore is Calum. And while Calum is a great friend, whenever he gets a girlfriend Luke can't help but be jealous of her. Not because he likes Calum romantically, but because it means Calum will spend less time with Luke. And Luke hates getting upset over it because it makes him feel clingy and too dependant on Calum, but that doesn't mean he can stop the feelings.

And Luke is a senior and he knows Calum will probably end up going to a different college than him or even going away for college. If Luke's relationship with Calum is going to change then he at least wishes that the one thing that has been constant throughout his life, the bakery, will stay the same.

And now even The Bakery is going to change, everything in Luke's life is changing and he hates it.

"I get it Luke, I don't like how much things are changing either and I understand why you wouldn't want the bakery to change. It's the only thing that's been the same throughout your whole life, but this isn't going to be as bad as you think it will be. You can make new friends from this and have more time to focus on other things and you won't be as stressed anymore and neither will your parents. And I'll still be here to annoy you everyday and eat all the rejects" Calum says.

"Yeah for now" Luke mutters "and what about when we go to college?"

"Well I'm 95% sure I'm staying in Sydney for college, but even if I left you're gonna make new friends so you probably won't even notice I'm gone" Calum says.

"That's not true!" Luke protests, surprised that Calum thinks Luke could forget about him "your my best friend and always will be. I could I never forget you!"

"Awww Luke!" Calum coos hugging Luke, which probably isn't the best idea as Luke is driving.

"Do you wanna get us killed?" Luke asks but makes no effort to shove Calum off.

"Right, sorry, but really Luke, don't worry about this. I understand why you'd find it intimidating, but this is gonna work out way better than you think. And what if a hot guy applies for a job, huh? Little Lukey might finally get a boyfriend" Calum says nudging Luke.

Luke snorts in disbelief but can't help the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

"As if" Luke scoffs "my parents are going to hire based off qualification levels, not looks. And even if they hired a hot guy he'd be straight anyways or not wanting to date the son of his bos- and why am I even talking about this? It's never going to happen. Keep your delusions to yourself".

"Wow, so I'm delusional because I want my best friend to be happy" Calum retorts.

"Well, when you make up unlikely scenarios you are" Luke says.

"It's not that unlikely" Calum mutters.

"Yes, it is" Luke says "and I'm done with this conversation. I don't need you making me believe in something that'll never happen."

"Fine then, but jeez Luke, you getting a boyfriend isn't far fetched at all, any guy would be lucky to have you. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for and I know you'd make an even better boyfriend. And now it sounds like I have a crush on you or something, so I'll stop now." Calum says.

"Oh don't act like you aren't madly in love with me" Luke retorts.

"Fine then, I wont and now that I've confessed my love for you, I expect a ring in one of my cupcakes. No less than 24 karat and covered in Swarovski crystals" Calum jokes making Luke laugh.

"Remind me again how you aren't the gay one" Luke retorts.

"Because you like dick and I like p-" Calum starts but Luke cuts him off.

"Okay, that's enough" Luke says covering his ears.

"And that's exactly why you're they gay one" Calum says laughing at his own joke "and for the record I only know what Swarovski crystals are because I went on a date with this chick who demanded I buy her them for our weekiversary, man that chick was crazy".

"I'm sure she wasn't, just a little demanding and I wouldn't mind getting stuff I could sell online for thousands of dollars. And you really don't need to tell that story again, I've heard it a million times" Luke says.

"Fine, I won't then, damn, would you rather hear the story of what me and Faye did in my car?" Calum retorts.

"No I'd rather you shut up and never tell me any details of your sex life ever again, I still have nightmares about it" Luke says.

"Well that's your problem, not mine" Calum retorts before turning the radio on.

\---  
Even though his parents told him they were going to hang the for hire signs that day, it was still surprising for Luke to see them in the windows when they finally arrived at the bakery.

It just looks so wrong to Luke, like vandalism almost, to which Calum told Luke he's being ridiculous.

_Which really helps reassure Luke about the whole situation._  Note the sarcasm.

Luke knows Calum is right and he  _is_  being ridiculous but he just doesn't like change. And he doesn't like the idea of random people intruding in his home.

Luke is snapped out his thoughts by an obnoxious ringing and blinks confusedl, meeting the eyes of an angry women who he now realizes is dinging the bell impatiently.

And Luke mentally hits himself because he just zoned out on a customer, no wonder she's upset. Although Luke can't help but think she could be nicer about it.

"Are you going to take my order now or should I go somewhere else?" The woman says impatiently.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something, Miss" Luke says "what would you like?"

"First off, I would like some good customer service and for you to not assume things about me" the women says and Luke is so lost.

_When did he assume anything about her?_

"Do I look like a miss to you?!" The woman says shoving her ring finger, which has a very expensive looking engagement and wedding ring on it, in Luke's face

"I'm sorry  _mrs_ " Luke says correcting himself and refraining from calling her all the other names he would like to "what would you like?"

"Can I have ten dozen strawberry cupcakes?" The woman asks.

"What time would you like them to be ready by?" Luke asks.

"Now, of course" the woman says.

"Well I'm sorry, but that can't be done, we're a family run business mam, and don't have 120 of the same cupcakes readily available. If you have large orders you have to book them ahead of time. That can either be done over the phone, online or in person, would still you still like to order?" Luke says politely, even though he wants nothing more than to curse this women out.

Getting mad at him for zoning out Luke can understand, that wasn't very professional of him. Getting mad at Luke for calling her Miss was just stupid.

But expecting 120 cupcakes to be ready for her without any notice? Who does this woman think she is?

"Of course not, I was treated rudely and the fact that you can't complete my order just shows the incompetence of you and this bakery. You've lost yourself a customer." The woman says.

_Good_  Luke thinks to himself  _I hope you never come back._

"Well I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you mam, have a nice day" Luke says and the women just huffs before strutting off.

"I am so sorry you had to deal with that woman" the next customer says before Luke can even greet them.

She's a women probably in her mid thirties with two kids hanging off her arms, one girl and one boy.

"That woman was a total bi-" the son says but the mother cuts him off.

"Billy, we don't use those words, no matter how true they may be" the woman says and Luke has to bite his lip from laughing.

Even if it's true and the woman is long gone Luke still can't laugh about it as it would be unprofessional.

"Again, I'm so sorry about that woman, I'm Lisa by the way" the woman, Lisa, says.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lisa and welcome to Hemmings bakery, I'm Luke and you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault" Luke says.

"Well regardless, I don't like seeing customers trusting service workers rudely, especially for something out of their control" Lisa says.

"Well I wish every customer was like you" Luke says "and what can I get for you?"

"Do you have peanut butter cupcakes?" The little boy, Billy, asks before his mother can even say anything.

"Yes, we have regular peanut butter and chocolate peanut butter and we have milkshakes in the same flavours too" Luke says making Billy's eyes widen.

"Can I have the chocolate peanut butter and the milkshake too?" Billy asks excitedly.

"If it's alright with your mother you can" Luke says and Billy turns to look at expectantly at his mother.

"Of course you can sweetie" Lisa says before turning to her daughter "and what would you like, Claire?"

"D-do you have raspberry cupcakes?" The little girl asks nervously.

And Luke isn't offended by her getting nervous or anything, when you're 6'4 you kind or have to get used to little kids being afraid of you.

"Yes, and would you like a raspberry milkshake too?" Luke asks and Claire nods nervously.

"Yes, please" she says quietly.

"And I'll have an angel food cupcake with some coffee, please" Lisa says.

"Okay, and that's for here, right?" Luke asks.

"Please," Lisa says.

"Okay the milkshakes will take a few minutes, is that fine?" Luke asks.

"Of course it is" Lisa says.

"Okay, well, the drinks will be served at the table and would you like the cupcakes with the drinks or now?" Luke asks.

"With them, please" Lisa asks.

"Okay" Luke says "sit at any table you'd like".

"Thank you" Lisa says smiling at Luke.

"You're welcome" Luke says returning the smile.

There's another customer behind Lisa, in fact there's a whole line and Luke realizes maybe hiring isn't such a bad idea after all.

Luke smiles at the customer and tells him someone will be with there in a second before going off to find Calum and he finds him in the stock room on his phone.

"Put yourself to use and go work the till" Luke says.

"I thought that's what you were doing" Calum says not even looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, well, now it's busy and I have customers to serve and a huge line that I don't want to keep waiting" Luke says.

"And where did your parents go?" Calum asks.

"To pick up supplies, you would've known that if you were paying attention earlier when I told you" Luke says "now fucking work".

"Why should I? You're not asking very nicely and I don't work here. Besides, I'm texting Christy right now" Calum says.

"Well tell Christy you have to go, I'm sure she'd fine you much more desirable if she knew you worked and didn't just sit on your phone all day." Luke says.

"Well, fine" Calum sighs "but I'm only doing this for brownie points with Christy, not for you"

"You're unbelievable, what does Christy even see in you" Luke mutters "she's cute and sweet, she could have anyone. Why would she settle for you?"

"Because of my monstrous c-" Calum starts but Luke cuts him off.

"Go" Luke says pointing towards the door.

"I will, but only to get away from you, not because you told me so" Calum mutters before walking out of the stock room.

_Calum, really is something_  Luke thinks to himself.

And to be quite honest Luke doesn't like how he hooks up with a bunch of girls. Luke doesn't care about Calum's sex life of course, but he does care about the fact that Calum just has sex with a lot of girls and leaves. He knows most of those girls actually really liked Calum because he's rather attractive and funny and Luke doesn't like seeing people get hurt because of him.

It also makes Calum look like a dick and Luke knows he really isn't at all. And he knows Calum uses sex to fil the void his ex, Faye, left him with but that doesn't justify Calum's actions. Of course Luke doesn't know how tell Calum that without seeming like he's preaching to him though.

Luke shakes the thoughts from his head and goes into the kitchen to watch his hands before getting the cupcakes, coffee and milkshakes ready.

Luke has just finished serving Lisa and her children when he hears someone call his name and he turns around to see a group of middle school girls.

_Oh god_  Luke thinks to himself.

The girls are nice and all but it's rather obvious they have a crush on him. Luke's not trying to be conceited or anything but it's true. They're always at the bakery and always want Luke to serve them. And when he does they try and hit on him, as much as middle schoolers can, and always whisper about him and giggle.

It's quite annoying to Luke, although of course he doesn't show it. They're just kids and Luke wouldn't be rude to them, even if they do kind of creep him out. Even if he wasn't gay, Luke would still be uncomfortable because they're way too young.

And Luke's tried to make it obvious that he's gay, without just explicitly stating it because one, that would be kind of rude and two, he doesn't know how they'd take it and he doesn't want to lose regular customers. So Luke does it in subtle ways, like flirting with cute guys that come in or being affectionate with Calum, but Luke guesses they haven't caught on. Or they have and are just choosing to ignore it.

"Oh, um, hey guys" Luke says awkwardly.

"So you're hiring?" The one girl, who's probably the creepiest, Alice, asks.

"Yeah but you have to be sixteen or older" Luke says, which isn't a complete lie.

You do have to be sixteen to work in the kitchen, but only thirteen or older for the till.  _But they don't need to know that._

"Oh" Alice says sadly "are you sure you can't make exceptions for us?"

Alice walks closer to Luke as she says this, which of course makes Luke backup and almost fall over a chair.

He hears someone snickering and doesn't even need to look back to know it's Calum.

_He's gonna pay for that one later,_  Luke thinks to himself.

"It's the law, so I can't, sorry"Luke says.

Alice pouts and looks like she's gonna say something but one of her friends cuts her off.

Luke thinks her name is Lauren or something, he's not sure though since she's pretty quiet. She's actually the only one that doesn't creep Luke out and try to hit on him and he thinks it annoys her when her friends hit on him, but she doesn't say anything. And if Luke was in her position he wouldn't say any thing either because Alice is kind of terrifying. Luke also thinks she's the only one to actually pick up on Luke's hints, so Luke figures she's pretty cool.

"Alice, stop" Lauren says "you obviously can't get a job here and you're making him uncomfortable".

"Don't tell me what to do Lauren!" Alice exclaims "you're not my mother!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you when you're doing something wrong. You're harassing someone who's way out of your league and way older than you" Lauren says.

"I'm not harassing him Lauren, don't be so dramatic!" Alice exclaims "I'm just having a little fun".

"I think Luke would say otherwise" Lauren argues.

"And why haven't you said anything before?" Alice asks" if it bothers you so much, why wouldn't you have told me earlier? And don't act like you don't think Luke is hot."

"Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I'm delirious and think I have a chance with him. And it definitely doesn't mean I'm going to harass him" Lauren says.

"Stop saying I'm harassing him, girls can't harass guys" Alice says.

"I always knew you weren't the brightest but I didn't think you were that stupid" Lauren scoffs.

"What the fuck did you say about me you little, slut?" Alice asks lunging at Lauren but Luke jumps in front of her.

"Hey, if you're gonna be violent and call people names, then you can leave" Luke says.

"Fine" Alice huffs "but we're coming back later,  _without Lauren_ " Alice says.

And Luke really hopes Calum won't mind if he stays in the kitchen for the rest of the day.

"And by the way Lauren don't even think about coming with us" Alice says.

"I wouldn't want to" Lauren says from behind Luke.

Alice huffs before storming off, the rest of her friends following behind her and Luke moves out of Lauren's way.

"God, I am so sorry about them, I've always wanted to say something but Alice kind of scares the crap out of me" Lauren says.

"I know how you feel" Luke says making Lauren laugh " and you didn't have to apologize, it's not your fault".

"Yeah, I still should've said something sooner though" Lauren says.

"No you didn't, I would've done the same if I was in your position" Luke says honestly smiling at Lauren and she returns it.

"Can I ask you something?" Lauren asks.

"Of course" Luke says.

"Well, my brother is kind of looking for a job right now and he's handed out a bunch of applications but well, you know the more places he hands them out the higher of a chance he has at actually getting a job. So I wonder if he could apply here, I haven't told him yet because I didn't know you were hiring until today but well, yeah." Lauren says.

"He can work at the till as long as he's thirteen or over and in the kitchen as long as he's sixteen or older." Luke says.

"He's nineteen, so you don't have worry about that" Lauren says and Luke nods.

"Would you like me to get an application you can give him then?" Luke asks and Lauren nods.

"Yes, please" Lauren says.

"Follow me then" Luke says "and do you want a vanilla cupcake like you always get?"

"Yes, please" Lauren says following Luke "and a milkshake too".

"And it's to go, I assume, in case they come back?" Luke asks.

"Yes, please" Lauren says.

"Hey, Cal?" Luke asks when he reaches the counter.

"You want me to get Lauren a vanilla cupcake" Calum says before Luke can even ask.

"And a milkshake too and it's to go" Luke says.

"Vanilla?" Calum asks and Luke nods.

"You're lucky I love you" Calum mutters.

"Awww babe" Luke coos ruffling Calum's hair.

"Don't touch my hair, Hemmings, what's Christy gonna think when I send her snapchats and my hair is a mess?" Calum asks.

"Well she might think you-" Luke starts but cuts himself off when he remembers Lauren is with them.

Calum knows what he's going to say however, because he's Calum, and he smirks and raises his eyebrows.

"Well, I never thought I'd be thanking you for messing up my hair" Calum says.

"You're unbelievable" Luke mutters.

"You're acting like you're not the one who implied it" Calum retorts.

"Just get Lauren her order" Luke says avoiding eye contact with Calum.

"Fine, but I win this time Lucas" Calum says winking at Luke before going to make Lauren's milkshake.

"Sorry about him" Luke says turning to face Lauren.

"It's fine" Lauren shrugs "at least he's better than Alice".

"Yeah, barely" Luke says.

"I heard that!" Calum exclaims as he grabs the milk from the fridge.

"You were meant to!" Luke exclaims before grabbing an application   
off the counter before handing it to Lauren.

"So your brother can just fill this out and bring it in" Luke says "or you can bring it in if he can't. But I think my parents would prefer if he did"

"Okay, I'll tell him that" Lauren says "and do you actually, think I could have a second one? His friend Michael is looking for a job too"

"Yeah of course" Luke says grabbing a second application and handing it to Lauren.

"Thank you" Lauren says.

"And thank _you_ " Luke says "and do you wanna pay now so you don't have to wait in line?"

"Yes, please" Lauren says and by the time Lauren is done paying, Calum has brought her milkshake and cupcake.

Lauren thanks both of them before leaving and once she's gone Calum turns to Luke.

"Get back to being my waiter, Lucas. I can only do so much" Calum says.

"No you know how I feel" Luke retorts.

"Yeah, now get these" Calum says handing Luke five orders.

"Your work ethic is terrible, Cal" Luke teases.

"Shut the fuck up" Calum grumbles before walking over to the register.

And as Luke looks down at the five orders he has to get he realizes there's no way they can continue to run the bakery without extra help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say tbh, lashton will meet in the next chapter though.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy comes in to hand in an application and he might just be the most gorgeous boy Luke has ever seen

It's a Thursday and of course as soon as Luke gets home he goes straight to work. So far they've gotten about thirty applications in, one being from Calum as he claimed 'I'm here so much and always help you I might as well start being appreciated and make something off of it'. None of the applications have been from Lauren's brother, however. Luke figures maybe he already got a job or figured the bakery wasn't for him, those are perfectly logical reasons.

What isn't logical though is why Luke is kind of a little disappointed over it, it's not like he's ever met the guy. Maybe Luke was just looking forward to having someone around his age apply because everyone who's applied has either been older or a girl, and while Luke has no problem with girls it's not like he's attracted to them- and okay Luke really needs to stop listening to Calum.

Luke shakes the thoughts from his head and focuses on his work, which isn't much considering the bakery isn't very busy today, probably because it's overcast and Australians treat days when's it isn't sunny out like the apocalypse, and all the people in the shop have already been served. Calum's actually there, in fact he's sitting in a chair right next to Luke but of course he's on his phone texting Christy and not paying attention to Luke, so he might as well not even be there.

Just then, as if the universe answered his call to at least have something to do so Luke doesn't get anymore delusional from his boredom, the bell above the door rings.

In walk two boys, probably around Luke's age, one has bright red hair that is pretty hard to miss, although Luke is more focused on the other boy. He's about an inch shorter than the other boy but is still pretty tall, although not as tall as Luke which he mentally curses for, just once Luke wants to find a cute guy who's actually taller than him.   
Although this boy is so gorgeous Luke doesn't really care about his height.

This boy is like the sun that is missing from the sky, with his sunkissed skin, that Luke is kind of jealous of as he's lived in Australia his whole life and is still as white as a ghost. He's wearing a loose dark grey tank top, which show off his biceps, and Luke really doesn't think it's fair he gets to be tan and muscular, Luke isn't either of those. His dark blonde hair matches the golden bronze aura the boy seems to emit and his hair looks to soft and curly and Luke wouldn't really mind running his fingers through it. Luke can't tell what colour the boy's eyes are because he's too far away but Luke figures they're probably as gorgeous as the rest of him.

A lot of attractive guys have walked into the bakery as Luke was working but Luke can honestly say this guy is the most attractive one he's ever seen.

The boy's red haired friend whispers something to him causing the boy to laugh and Luke's stomach may or may not do a little summersault. The boy's laugh is just gorgeous as he is and it shows off his dimples that Luke can still manage to see from several feet away.

Luke is pulled away from gazing at the boy as he hears someone snort and looks down to see Calum smirking at his phone. Luke gives Calum the middle finger behind the counter, so no customers see of course, which only makes Calum's smirk grow as he pretends to be occupied with his phone.

"You know you're not subtle at all" Luke whispers.

"And you think you are? You can't take your eyes off that guy, like he's fucking Ryan Gosling or something" Calum retorts.

Luke is about to say something sarcastic when he notices the boy and his friend walking towards the counter.

"Go back to texting Christy, you fucking say anything and I'll castrate you" Luke whispers threateningly to Calum.

Calum doesn't even say anything, just looks frightened and frantically goes back to looking at his phone.

As soon as Luke looks up he's met with bright hazel eyes framed by dark eyelashes and the smell of cologne. Of course this boy has to smell as god as he looks, it's not bad enough for Luke that he looks like he could be fucking Apollo.

"Do you work here?" The boy asks, his voice just as gorgeous as he is.

"Oh no, I don't actually, I'm just a vip customer so I get to be behind the counter" Luke says sarcastically.

He instantly regrets it though because that was rude, and Luke shouldn't be sarcastic to customers, and he usually isn't. Luke doesn't know why this boy caught him off guard.

The boy doesn't appear to be offended however and chuckles slightly, which of course makes Luke's stomach do that summersault thing again.

"That was a stupid question of me, I'm sorry, I just always get a little nervous talking to cute boys" the boy says making Luke choke on his saliva.

The boy must notice because he instantly apologizes "oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, like-assume things" he says.

"Oh it's not that, Luke's as gay as they come, he just did that because-" Calum starts but stops when Luke kicks him in the shin.

"Welcome to Hemming's bakery, I'm Luke, what can I do for you?" Luke asks chirpily, hoping he can distract the boy before he puts the pieces together and figures out what Calum was going to say.

It must work because the boy looks away from Calum, who is now rubbing at his leg, and back to Luke, his eyes lock with Luke's and Luke blushes and looks down. It's not everyday an attractive boy makes eye contact with Luke and he knows the boy is mostly likely going to answer his question. And Luke needs to listen instead of getting lost in the boy's eyes, and okay this is getting really cheesy, forget Luke ever said, well _thought_  that.

"Well I actually I um- I have an application, my sister Lauren told me you were hiring" the boy says and Luke realizes the boy is Lauren's brother, Ashton and the red haired boy must be his best friend Michael.

And the only reason Luke remembered that was because he has good memory of course.

"I don't know if I hand it in to you or" Ashton asks.

"I can take it, and you came just in time, Ashton, the interviews start tommorow" Luke says and immediately regrets it when he lets Ashton's name slip out as Ashton hasn't told him his name in person.

"Lauren told me" Luke says when he notices Ashton's eyebrows raise.

"Oh, okay that makes sense and I didn't even know, I'm sorry, it's not too late is it?" Ashton asks.

"No, we still have a few spots for interviews open and the applications aren't due until seven o'clock tonight, which it says on your application right there" Luke says pointing to the top of Ashton's resume, where it says the due date in bright red ink, and Luke may or may not have used that an excuse to get closer to Ashton.

Luke watches as Ashton looks down to where Luke is pointing, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Ashton bites his lip softly and Luke can't help but stare at them, they look so soft and pink and Luke really wants to kiss them. The fact that whatever cologne Ashton is wearing is intoxicating really doesn't help with the matter. Ashton blushes, which of course makes everything worse.

 _He can't be hot and adorable at the same time_ , Luke thinks to himself, that's not fair.

Not only is it unfair for one person to possess such beauty, but it's also not fair that Luke might potentially have to work with and be around this guy everyday. And while it's clear Ashton likes boys in some form, how would someone like him ever actually like Luke.

"Oh shit I was rushing when I filled this out and didn't even notice, I'm so sorry" Ashton says "I probably shouldn't have said that, should I have, it wasn't very professional"

"At least you're honest" Luke says "and I won't tell my parents"

"Oh uh well I uh- thank you" Ashton stutters, which is quite unusual.

Usually Luke is the one stuttering around cute boys, no matter how many times hot guys come into the bakery and no matter how many times he flirts with them, Luke always eventually ruins it by stuttering when his awkwardness decides to come back and haunt him. Luke rarely makes boys stutter though, in fact a lot of times the boys Luke hits on don't even like boys, most of them are nice about it ,but of course there's been a few intolerant idiots who caused a scene. Luke doesn't know where this confidence came from, especially considering Ashton is the most attractive guy who's come into the bakery by far, but Luke's not complaining. This is better than stuttering and not being able to form coherent sentences and maybe Ashton won't realize how much of a loser Luke truly is.

"Are you gonna give me your application or?" Luke says, but smiles at Ashton so he knows he's not being rude.

"Well I was kind of thinking I could prolong this for as long as I could, as long as I don't hand it in I still have an excuse to talk to you" Ashton says winking at Luke and whatever small amount of confidence Luke had is gone and he's back to stuttering like usual.

"Oh- well I- uh we- we still- we still have to book your interview" Luke stutters.

"Are you gonna be interviewing any of the days?" Ashton asks.

"Not unless something comes up, just my parents are, since they're the managers and all" Luke says.

"So you're saying I'll have to do really well in my interview, so I can see you again, jeez, that's a lot of pressure, Luke" Ashton teases.

"I-I I'm sure you'll do well" Luke says.

"I don't know, I'm kind of a shit baker" Ashton says.

"Well then why did you apply here" Luke laughs.

"I don't know, because the economy is shit and I'm a broke college student in desperate need of a job that'll apply anywhere he can. Plus Lauren said the blonde guy working here was cute and I wanted to see if she was right and she definitely was" Ashton says.

"I-I...thank you?" Luke stutters.

"No, thank  _you_ , Luke" Ashton says.

"For what?" Luke asks.

"For brightening this gloomy day for me" Ashton says.

"Well I could say the same to you too, you know" Luke says, glad his confidence came back again.

"You don't have to lie, you're too beautiful for someone like me" Ashton says.

He says it flirtily but Luke can't help but detect a hint of sadness to Ashton's voice. Luke's about to say something, although he's not sure what, probably just stutter about how pretty he thinks Ashton is but the red haired boy, Michael, speaks up.

"As cute as this is, can you two stop flirting?" Michael says "I have an application to hand in too, you know"

"Right, sorry Michael" Ashton says and Luke notices hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So what times are available for interviews?" Ashton asks handing the application to Luke.

The annoyance is gone from Ashton's voice now and he drags his fingers over Luke's as he hands him the application. The action causes sparks to shoot up Luke's arm and he jumps and pulls the resume back as he's never felt that with anyone before and it startled him. He must've pulled it too quickly because Ashton winces and pulls his finger back and Luke notices the small amount of blood forming on Ashton's finger and realizes he just gave Ashton a paper cut.

Of course, that's totally something Luke would do.

When Ashton brings his finger up to his mouth to stop the blood flow that's when Luke realizes, oh yeah maybe he should be doing something.

Luke grabs a bandaid from the first aid kit in the drawer of the counter as well as a cotton ball, so Ashton doesn't have to lick the wound to clean the blood.

"Oh god, I am so sorry" Luke apologizes frantically as he hands the items to Ashton.

"It's fine" Ashton says dabbing the cut with a cotton puff before handing the bandaid to Michael to open.

"I guess it's just life's way of teaching me that even the things you love the most can hurt you, and I'm not talking about the application by the way" Ashton says winking at Luke as he puts the band aid on.

"Okay Ash, I think you're getting delirious, leave the poor boy alone" Michael says.

"Well I can't leave him alone, he still has to book my interview" Ashton retorts.

"Well stop distracting him and let him do it then" Michael grumbles.

Luke can't help but notice Ashton looks sort offended and decides to speak up, it's not completely Ashton's fault they're taking so long.

"It's not his fault, I'm the one who cut him" Luke says.

"Yeah, but even before then he wasn't letting you actually book the interview" Michael says, Luke notices Ashton looks upset and he's about to say something or at least smile at Ashton but Michael speaks again "so what times are the interviews?"

"Well there's one tomorrow at one, and there's one Saturday at two and another at two thirty" Luke says looking at Ashton the whole time.

He's smiling now, although Luke can tell it's forced.

"Okay we'll take the Saturday ones then" Michael says handing his application to Luke and as much as Luke wants to give Michael a paper cut for making Ashton upset, he doesn't.

"Okay that sounds good" Luke says "would you like to order anything, so you can try the food at the place you could potentially work at?"

Luke looks at Ashton as he says this and Ashton opens his mouth to say something but Michael beats him to it.

"Nah we should get going" Michael says turning to Ashton "now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Michael wraps his arms around Ashton's shoulders as he asks this and frowns when Ashton shoves him off. Ashton grumbles something incoherent before stalking off causing Michael to sigh.

"I don't know what's up with him, he was fine before" Michael apologizes.

 _Yeah before you were a dick to him_ , Luke thinks but doesn't say anything of course.

"Well see ya later Luke...and whatever your name is" Michael says waving to Luke and Calum and Luke waves back politely even though he kind of wants to give Michael the finger.

"It's Calum!" Calum shouts after Michael and Michael chuckles.

"Okay, well see you Calum!" Michael says waving again as he walks out.

Once he's gone Luke checks off the interview times and puts Ashton and Michael's applications in the file with the others, Calum's eyes on him the whole time.

"What?" Luke asks facing Calum.

"You know I've known you for a long time, Luke" Calum says.

"You think that's news to me? I've been dealing with your shit since kindergarten, you think I'd be able to forget?" Luke retorts.  
  
"Now, now Lucas there's no need to be rude" Calum says scolding Luke as if he's a small child "now as I was saying, I've known you since we were five so I can pretty much read you by now"

"Oh, God" Luke mutters, knowing where this is going.

"And you know what?" Calum asks.

"What?" Luke groans, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I think that you're starting to realize that this hiring thing isn't such a bad deal after all. And I also think I was right, you think Ashton is hot as hell and judging off the way he was flirting with you he thinks the same. And I think he's going to get the job and you're going to fall in love" Calum says.

"Well it's nice you think that, but he was probably just flirting with me to make a good impression. You think someone like him would actually like me?" Luke asks.

"Of course I do, Lukey" Calum says sadly "you could get anyone you want, I've told you this before"

"If that was true then why did I lose all my friends besides you when I came out?" Luke asks.

"Because they're homophobic dicks and aren't worthy of your friendship" Calum says hugging Luke.

"Or it's because-" Luke starts but Calum's puts his hand over Luke's mouth.

"Don't say bad things about yourself Lukey, none of them are true" Calum says kissing Luke's cheek before resting his head on Luke's shoulder.

Luke doesn't say anything partially because Calum's hand is still on his mouth and partially because he doesn't want to upset Calum by arguing with him.

And it's not even like Luke's hates himself, he's okay he guesses, but he knows he's nothing special and there are millions of other people out there that are better than him, why would anyone settle for Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it seems like I'm rushing the lashton and I'm not, it'll still take a while and you'll see why in the next chapter and as the story progresses. I like this chapter though and it was gonna make it longer and focus the other half on ashton and michael but I decided to wait until the next chapter for that. I just couldn't resist lashton flirting with each other although it's still gonna be a while before they get together and all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just the last chapter but in ashton's pov, sorry if chapters like this are annoying but i liked the different perspective and we get so see more of what ashton is like.

"I really hope it doesn't rain" Michael grumbles as Ashton stops the car.

They're in the parking lot of some bakery Lauren gave them applications for and while Ashton has no experience with baking, or at least experience that doesn't involve him failing miserably, and neither does Michael, he still he figured he should hand in the application. He's in desperate need of a job so if there's anywhere he can apply he'd be stupid to turn it down.

Besides, Lauren said the blonde boy who works there was attractive and maybe Ashton wanted to see if that was true. Of course it wouldn't mean anything to Ashton but he's not going to pass down the opportunity to flirt with a cute guy. It's been so long since he has or since he's found anyone attractive and he has to admit he kind of misses it a little.

Flirting is fun and Ashton has no problem with it, it's the feelings people develop for him because of it that he's not a fan of. The feelings where they think they 'love' Ashton even though it's nothing more than sexual attraction or infatuation at best and there is no such thing as love. And when he tells him that those people call him a dick, as if he didn't just help them from trying their whole lives to search for something that doesn't exist.

So Ashton is just going to go in there and flirt with the boy because it's rainy and he's bored. It'll just be harmless flirting with no feelings attached because he's not going to the get the job so he'll never see the boy again. Maybe if he's lucky the most he'll get out of it is a free cupcake or something, nothing more.

"I know you've only been saying that like every five seconds" Ashton grumbles.

"Well, yeah I really don't want it to rain and I needed to emphasize that" Michael says and Ashton rolls his eyes.

_Michael really is something._

"Whatever let's just go" Ashton says.

"Why, you excited to see that boy?" Michael teases and Ashton totally does not blush.

"No, I just really want to get in and out of there before it does rain" Ashton says.

"Mhm, sure" Michael says sarcastically "Do you have an umbrella in case it rains?"

"Only one and we're not sharing because sharing umbrellas never works and you just end up getting angry and wet" Ashton says.

"So you're saying you'll give up your only umbrella for me, aww, how sweet" Michael coos "Who said chivalry is dead?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all" Ashton says "I'm saying if it does rain then I'll use my umbrella and you'll have to walk in the rain."

"So you're saying we're sharing then, because if I'm angry and wet you're going to be as well" Michael says.

Ashton figures there's no point in arguing because Michael is like a stubborn child and there's no way he's going to give in.

"If you carry it I guess we can, it's in the back" Ashton sighs and Michael grins like he just won the lottery, not that he has to carry some stupid umbrella.

Ashton really questions why he's friends with Michael sometimes.

The bakery is actually really nice and not at all like Ashton was expecting. He was just expecting it to be some tiny place with barely any room to move around but it's actually a pretty decent size. And it's set up more like a coffee shop than a bakery, with about ten to fifteen tables set up.

Cupcakes in every color, along with a bunch of fancy cakes and other baked goods Ashton doesn't know the name of are displayed in a clear case that runs the entire length of the back wall, only stopping in the middle where the cash register is and at each end where doors are.

There's a blonde boy working at the register and Ashton knows this has to be the boy Lauren was talking about. And she definitely wasn't lying.

This boy is gorgeous, maybe the most gorgeous boy, no person, Ashton has ever seen, if that meant anything.

He's tall and lanky, which would kind of be Ashton's type, if he were to have one. His blonde hair is styled into a quiff and Ashton has to admit he's pretty impressed at the height of it. A few pieces stick out here and there and Ashton has to admit it's rather endearing and makes the boy seem more human, because for a second there Ashton thought he was actually looking at an angel and not some teenage boy. Ashton's pretty far away from the boy but even from there he can see how blue his eyes are, although Ashton is just admiring their beauty, nothing more.

The boy, Luke or something, Ashton remembers Lauren calling him by, just seems to have this positive aura around him. He seems like he's one of those rare people who actually looks forward to getting up in the morning and actually gets excited by things and everything didn't turn monotone when he got older. Luke still seems to have some of that childhood innocence in him like he views the world as this cool and amazing place to discover and not the corrupt wasteland it really is.

Sure Ashton knows he knows nothing about Luke but he can just tell these things from the way he still has a sparkle in his eyes and how when he smiles, at something the boy with dark brown hair streaked with blonde highlights Ashton didn't even notice until Luke looked at, says it's genuine. And not just genuine but it's wide and bright and almost glowing in a way. And Ashton is a psychology major so he's good at reading people.

Ashton can just tell from these things that this boy is happy and positive and everything Ashton is not. And Ashton knows he should stay away from Luke and not damage him but he can't, it's almost as if he's drawn to him somehow. Although it's just attraction Ashton tells himself even if there's a tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him otherwise.

"Are we going to hand in our applications or are you just going to keep drooling at him" Michael's voice says snapping Ashton out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't drooling over him, I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the cupcakes, now shut up he could hear you." Ashton says.

"You think you're a good liar" Michael says "but I'm here to tell you that you're not. And why do you care so much if he hears? You wouldn't get embarrassed would you? You're not actually trying to make a good impression on him are you? Who are you and what have you done with Ashton Irwin?"

"Of course I'm trying to make a good impression, I want a job you dipshit" Ashton says.

"That's not the impression I was talking about, Ashton and you know it" Michael says and Ashton chooses to ignore him and make his way over to the front counter.

Luke whispers to his friend who then looks at his phone like he's fearing for his life and Ashton can't help but smile as it reminds him of the way and he and Michael are, and he realizes maybe he and Luke aren't as different as they seem. Not that that matters or anything though.

Luke's eyes then meet Ashton's and maybe Ashton forgets how to speak a little. But it's only because he's not used to seeing eyes that blue, okay. Even all those sketches of eyes he drew in art class and got A's on, back when he was still a kid with hope in his heart, don't even come close to Luke's. And the dark eyelashes that frame them only add to their beauty.

"Do you work here?" Is the thing Ashton's brain thought it would be a good idea for him to say.

And his brain was wrong because of course Luke works here and now Ashton looks like an idiot and who would hire an idiot.

"Oh, no I don't actually I'm just a VIP customer so I get work behind the counter" Luke says sarcastically.

If on the off chance Ashton were to get a job he thinks he and Luke could be friends. He seems sarcastic and those are Ashton's favourite kind of people. And maybe if Ashton were to have a list of things he'd look for in a potential partner sarcasm would be near the top of the list. But he doesn't have a list like that of course.

"That was a stupid question of me, I'm sorry, I just always get a little nervous when talking to cute boys" Ashton says.

Luke is cute and Ashton enjoys flirting and maybe he thinks Luke would look extra cute when he's blushing. So what, that doesn't mean anything.

Instead of blushing however Luke makes a choking noise and looks like a deer caught in headlights and Ashton panics for a second thinking maybe Luke doesn't actually like boys and he just made him uncomfortable. Lauren said she thought Luke was gay, but Ashton should know better than trusting his twelve year old sister's judgement.

Great now there's no way Ashton will ever get a job here if he creeped Luke out. Not that getting a job here really matters to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to like assume things" Ashton apologizes.

"It's not that, Luke's as gay as they come he just did that because-" Luke's friend starts but then cuts himself off with a groan and Ashton realizes Luke must've kicked him.

Ashton wonders what Luke wanted to prevent his friend from saying but he doesn't have much time to ponder on it because Luke is speaking.

And this time Ashton takes the time to notice how angelic Luke's voice sounds. It's soft and sweet and well just how you'd expect an angel to sound. And Ashton is just admiring the way it sounds, nothing more.

"Welcome to Hemmings' bakery I'm Luke, what can I do for you?" Luke asks.

At first Ashton is confused as to why Luke is telling him his name when he already knows it, but then Ashton realizes he doesn't know Luke at all and only knows him through what Lauren has told him. And now he feels slightly creepy and obsessive, but he's going to blame that on Lauren not being able to shut up and him not having the heart to ignore his little sister.

"Well actually I um, I have an application, my sister Lauren told me you were hiring" Ashton says "I don't know if I hand it in here or?"

"I can take it and you came just in time, Ashton, the interviews start tomorrow" Luke says and wait _, how does Luke know Ashton's name?_

Not that Ashton minds of course but he doesn't remember telling Luke his name.

"Lauren told me" Luke says answering Ashton's question.

"Oh that makes sense" Ashton says "and I'm sorry I didn't even know. It's not too late is it?'

"No we still have a few spots for interviews open and the applications aren't even due until seven o'clock tonight, which it says on your application right there" Luke says leaning over to Ashton and pointing to a spot on the application where the due date is written in bright red ink.

Ashton would feel stupid for not noticing but Luke is so close to him and that's all he can really focus on.

He can smell Luke, which smells exactly like how he looks, sweet like the baked goods he's surrounded by and also innocent, if that had a scent.

Ashton also can't help but notice Luke's lips, they're so full and pink and maybe Ashton wouldn't mind kissing them. In like a no strings attached make out session of course. And the black lip ring Luke has would probably make that experience better.

And Luke's nose is cute and so are his eyebrows and those are both things Ashton never really thought could be cute, but Luke's are.

Luke is attractive in every way possible but of course Ashton is just admiring his beauty and nothing else.

"Oh shit I was rushing when I filled this out and didn't even notice, I'm sorry" Ashton says and it's after enough time that Luke would notice but he doesn't say anything. "I probably shouldn't have said that, should I have, it wasn't very professional"

"At least you're honest and I won't tell my parents" Luke says winking at Ashton.

Or at least attempting to wink, but he can't quite do it properly and it might be the most adorable thing Ashton has ever seen.

"Oh, well I-uh, thank you" Ashton stutters and he doesn't know why he's stuttering it's not like Luke makes him nervous or anything.

Maybe it's just because he wants to make a good impression so he can get the job, that must be it.

"Are you gonna give me the application or?" Luke says but it's not rudely or anything.

When Luke smiles at him Ashton knows he should leave and not apply here for the slight chance he might actually get the job. Because Ashton is poison and he damages everything he touches and he can't bear to take that smile away from Luke's face.

But of course instead of backing off like he should Ashton decides to flirt with Luke further.

And he really hopes he doesn't get the job. He's a terrible person and he doesn't deserve to be around Luke. But there's also that selfish part of him that hopes he can get the job. But for what? So he can destroy Luke and make him feel as shitty as he does like he does with everyone else?

"Well I was kind of thinking I could prolong this for as long as I can, as long as I don't hand it in I still have an excuse to talk to you" Ashton says winking at Luke and he was right Luke is adorable when he blushes.

"Oh- well I- uh we- we still- we still have to book your interview" Luke stutters.

From the way Luke stutters Ashton can tell Luke is attracted to him, not that he's trying to be conceited or anything, and Ashton knows he should go. He should leave and never contact Luke again because he isn't good enough for Luke but as Ashton already established he's a terrible person and he's not going to do that.

"Are you going to be interviewing any of the days?" Ashton asks.

"Not unless something comes up, just my parents are, since they're the managers and all" Luke says.

"So you're saying I'll have to do really well in my interview so I can see you again, jeez, that's a lot of pressure, Luke" Ashton teases.

"I-I I'm sure you'll do well" Luke says.

"I don't know, I'm kind of a shit baker" Ashton says.

"Well then why did you apply here?" Luke laughs.

And if Ashton thought Luke's voice was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, which he doesn't, then his laugh just proved him wrong, which it doesn't.

Luke doesn't laugh, he fucking giggles, and Ashton giggles when he laughs too, but he hates it and it sounds stupid when he does it, but Luke makes it sound so good.

"I don't know because the economy is shit and I'm a broke college student in desperate need of a job that'll apply anywhere he can. Plus Lauren said the blonde guy working here was cute and I wanted to see if she was write and she definitely was." Ashton says.

"I-I thank you" Luke blushes.

"No  _thank you_ " Ashton says

"For what?" Luke asks.

"For brightening this gloomy day for me" Ashton says.

And he knows it's really cheesy but hey this doesn't mean anything and he'll probably never see Luke again.

"Well I could say the same to you too, you know" Luke says.

"You don't have to lie you're too beautiful for someone like me" Ashton says.

He says it jokingly but he knows it true. Luke is too good for Ashton and it's clear Luke likes Ashton and he should stop flirting with him because he knows he'll only end up hurting Luke if he does the get the job, but he can't stop. No matter how much his brain is screaming at him to and he doesn't know why.

Ashton is no better than his father. Sure he'd never resort to physical violence or anything but continuing to flirt with Luke while he knows it's never going to go anywhere would cause Luke a lot of emotional pain. And pain is pain, no matter what kind and they all hurt in their own way.

Luke looks like he's about to say something but Michael's voice interrupts him. And Ashton is kind of grateful because Luke was probably going to compliment him and he doesn't deserve that.

"As cute as this is, can you two stop flirting? I have an application to hand in too, you know" Michael says.

"Right sorry Michael" Ashton says and he can't help but be annoyed.

Even though he knows what Michael is doing is probably what's best for him. And for Luke.

"So what times are available for interviews?" Ashton asks handing his application to Luke.

Ashton decides to drag his fingers along Luke's when he hands the application in hoping it'll make Luke blush again or something. He doesn't expect to feel sparks when he touches Luke's hand though.

Ashton's never felt sparks from touching anyone but he knows what they're supposed to mean. But they can't mean that because it doesn't exist. Maybe being surrounded by all this sugar is making Ashton slightly delirious, that must be it.

Luke must feel the sparks, which just makes this a million times worse, because he jumps and pulls the application back quickly. The paper drags along Ashton's finger as he does so making a cut and Ashton can't help but wince. And anyone who doesn't wince at paper cuts is not someone Ashton would want to cross paths with.

The blood is flowing pretty quickly and Ashton doesn't want to get it on the floor or anything so he brings his finger up to his mouth to stop the flow. Ashton knows it's disgusting but he doesn't really have any other options.

The blood tastes metallic and disgusting and Ashton focuses his attention on Luke grabbing something from under the counter so he doesn't have to focus on the taste of his blood in his mouth.

Luke then brings his hands out from under the counter and Ashton sees he's holding a band aid and a cotton ball. He hands them to Ashton who takes them, a little too eagerly but, hey, he doesn't want to drink his own blood anymore and if he did there'd be something seriously wrong with him.

"Oh god, I am so sorry" Luke says as if he accidentally launched a nuclear bomb and didn't just give Ashton a paper cut.

"It's fine" Ashton reassures making Luke know he's not upset over it.

Sure it hurt but it was an accident and he'd have to be the biggest dick on the planet to get mad at Luke over that.

"I guess it's just life's way of saying even the things you love most in life can hurt you and I'm not talking about the application by the way" Ashton says winking at Luke.

Ashton knows it's cheesy but he saw the opportunity and he took it and it made Luke blush so he figures it was worth it.

"Okay Ash, I think you're getting delirious, leave the poor boy alone" Michael says.

"Well I can't leave him alone, he still has to book my interview" Ashton retorts and he knows it's rude but Michael is annoying him.

"Well stop distracting him and let him do it then" Michael grumbles.

"It's not his fault, I'm the one who cut him" Luke says and no, no, no.

Ashton doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to have Luke stick up for him.

"Yeah but even before then he wasn't letting you actually book the interview, so what times are the interviews?" Michael asks.

Luke is looking at Ashton the whole time Michael is speaking and Ashton looks away. He can't bear to look in Luke's eyes, they look sympathetic for him and Ashton doesn't deserve that.

And what Michael is doing is right, no matter how much Ashton doesn't want to admit it. Because as much fun as it is flirting with Luke and no matter how pretty he is, all it is is attraction.

It can be anything like love because it doesn't exist and Ashton can't bear to make Luke realize that. He could do that with his exes and have no problem, but not with Luke. He can't be the one to take that smile away from Luke or be the one to dull that spark in his eyes.

"Well there's one tomorrow at one and one Saturday at two and another at two thirty" Luke says.

He's looking at Ashton again and Ashton forces a smile because he doesn't want Luke to know he's upset because that'll only make Luke upset and he doesn't deserve to have Luke feel sorry for him.

"Okay we'll take the Saturday ones then" Michael says.

"Okay that sounds good, would you like to order anything, so you can try the food at the place you could potentially work at?" Luke asks.

He's looking at Ashton again and Ashton wants to say that yes, he'd love to try the food because it all looks delicious. And it would mean he'd have more time to admire Luke and he could stuff down his feelings with the sugar, but he wouldn't tell Luke that part. However Michael speaks before he can.

"Nah we should get going" Michael says before turning to Ashton.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Michael asks wrapping his arm around Ashton's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me" Ashton grumbles shoving Michael off of him before storming out of the bakery.

It's pouring outside and Ashton doesn't know how he didn't hear I, he figures he was probably too caught up in Luke to notice.

Ashton doesn't mind that it's raining however, in fact he kind of likes it. It's rare in this part of Australia so it's always nice when it finally rains. Also he feels like if he's feeling shitty it's nice to know the sky is sharing that feeling with him.

Ashton unlocks his car and gets in not really caring if he gets the seats wet because they're leather and he can just wipe the water right off when he gets home. He kind of wants to just drive off now and leave Michael to fend for himself, he has Ashton's umbrella so he doesn't have to worry about the rain. But no matter how angry Ashton is at Michael he can't bring himself to do that.

Speaking of the devil Ashton hears the passenger door open and Michael gets in and shakes off the umbrella outside _, well at least he has the decency to do that_ , Ashton thinks to himself. Although that doesn't mean he's any less mad at Michael.

"What the hell was that?" Michael asks shutting the door and putting the umbrella down near his feet. 

"I could ask you the same thing you know" Ashton grumbles kind of regretting not driving off without Michael when he had the chance.

Ashton knows it wouldn't have been a very nice thing to do but Michael is being annoying. Ashton was actually quite enjoying flirting with Luke and of course Michael had to come along and ruin it for no reason. And now he has the audacity to question Ashton on it as if he's Ashton parent and Ashton is some child that needs to be scolded when he did absolutely nothing wrong.

"Look Ashton, you can't just flirt with people like that" Michael says and now Ashton really regrets not driving off.

"What do you mean I can't? You're not the boss of me! And I thought you wanted me to like people? You make no sense" Ashton argues.

"But I know you, Ashton, and I know that you don't believe in love and this won't get past flirting. And Luke is your bosses' son, don't you think it's a little risky?" Michael asks.

"We haven't even gotten the job yet, Michael, so he's not my bosses' son, and I doubt we're going to" Ashton says.

"I don't know Luke seemed pretty adamant about getting you the job. So what happens if you do? You continue to flirt with him but never act upon it? Luke doesn't deserve that" Michael says.

Ashton is silent for a while because he knows Michael is right, although he'll never admit that to Michael. Even if Ashton did feel something for Luke besides just finding him attractive, which he doesn't, he'd never act upon it. He knows how toxic love is and he wouldn't put anyone through that. Especially Luke who seems so innocent and positive. Ashton couldn't poison someone like that with his negativity.

"Well it's nice to know you think so lowly of me" Ashton seethes after a while because if Michael is going to hurt him then he's going to do the same to Michael.

"Ash, I" Michael says but Ashton cuts him off.

"Don't" Ashton says "shut up and don't say a word until we arrive at your house or get out of my car".

Michael looks as if he wants to say something but he just settles on sighing and for that Ashton is grateful.

Of course Ashton didn't really want to kick his best friend out of his car but he really does not want to talk about his feelings or anything like that and he'll do anything to avoid that. Even if it means making his friend get out his car and find his way home in the pouring rain.

Ashton watches as Michael pulls his headphones out of his pockets and plugs them into his phone before blaring music that even Ashton can hear through them. Michael starts tapping away at his phone, probably texting Angelina, since they've kind of been a thing since she complimented Michael on his hair, but he's not smiling like he usually does when he's texting a girl. In fact Michael looks like he's on the verge of tears.

And Ashton knows it's all his fault and of course he feels bad, he's not heartless, but he guesses he doesn't feel bad enough to actually do something to fix the matter.

Ashton clears the thoughts from his head before turning the ignition and starting the car. He knows he needs to focus on driving and it's pouring and he needs to focus on not crashing the car, so he pushes whatever feelings he's having to the back of his mind.

**_Just like he always does._ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton goes in for his interview and has a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture Luke like in those Nabisco videos okay

“Are you nervous?” Michael asks.

He and Ashton are parked outside of the bakery much like they were the other day when they handed in their applications. Although it’s not raining out this time and is back to being sunny, and of course hot as hell, like usual.

They left pretty early to get to the bakery since their interviews are today and they didn’t want to be late, however they left too early and it’s now one-thirty and they have nothing but time to kill until Michael’s interview at two. They could go inside to make a good impression for being so early but they still have more than enough time to do that. Plus they’d probably just have to sit in a line with the applicants and that would just be awkward, so they decided to just stay in the car and listen to music for a while.

Things have been kind of awkward between Michael and Ashton since Ashton threatened to kick Michael out of his car but Michael hasn’t lectured Ashton anymore on how he shouldn’t flirt with Luke and he seems to be actually attempting to start conversation and ‘fix’ the small riff between them.

Which Ashton is grateful for because he doesn’t want to be fighting with Michael but he also knows how stubborn he is and how he won’t apologize or attempt to fix things until Michael takes the first step.

 “Of course not, it’s just a job interview, I’ve done them before” Ashton answers.

“Yeah but there’s Lu-” Michael starts but Ashton cuts him off.

He knows exactly what Michael is doing, he’s trying to take the ‘annoying friend who stops at no cost to get you and your crush together’ approach. Ashton doesn’t know which is worse, this, or the lecturing.

“Who won’t even be interviewing me” Ashton reminds Michael.

“Yeah but his parents will be, this is practically like meeting his parents, aren’t you worried?” Michael asks.

“Like I said already, no, this is just a regular job interview. We probably won’t even get the job anyways, we both know shit about baking. And this isn’t going to be ‘meeting Luke’s parents’ for fuck’s sake. He means nothing to me, he’s just some boy I flirted with because he was pretty” Ashton grumbles.

“Okay Ashton, whatever you say, just know I’m not going to believe you” Michael retorts.

“Whatever, I don’t care if you believe me or not, it’s going to have no effect on the truth, which is that I don’t like Luke” Ashton says.

“The fact you’re so defensive about it says otherwise and jeez, sorry I just wanna see my best friend happy, okay? I know you don’t believe in love and for valid reasons but you can’t let a few shitty experiences define the whole emotion. My parents have been together for years and I can honestly see how much they love each other, even after all this time and it’s beautiful and something I want to experience myself someday. And see you experience as well and I honestly think you could with Luke, like I know I barely know the kid, but I just, I don’t know, I saw something between you two. And if you got the job then well… it would only continue from there and even I can admit he’s gorgeous. Plus he seems like a nice person and he seems really positive and happy, which is something we both know would be good for you” Michael argues.

“Yeah, but would it be good for him? Who wants to be around someone’s who’s so negative all the time? I would only drag Luke down, you know, if I, if I liked him that is, which I don’t” Ashton argues.

“I don’t know I think he’d be good for you and you’re not terrible to be around you know, I wouldn’t be your friend if you were. You’re a great friend to me and I see how much you love and care for your family, I know you could do that with a boyfriend or girlfriend, you’re just too afraid to” Michael says.

“I can’t though, I’m just like _him_ ” Ashton says and he’s grateful Michael knows him enough to know who he’s referring to.

“You’re not like him at all Ash, fuck, why do you think that?” Michael asks.

“Because I am, how I treated you the other day is just proof of that. When I get hurt instead of dealing with it like a normal person I take it out on you and then I always make you apologize and fix everything even though I’m the one who was in the wrong. That’s exactly something he would do, and if I do that to you and you’re just my friend I’d only be worse in a relationship” Ashton says.

“Ashton” Michael starts but Ashton cuts him off.

“No Michael, you never even knew him _, I did_ , just drop this, you know you won’t be able to convince me otherwise” Ashton says and Michael sighs.

“Fine, fine” Michael says and Ashton knows he’s probably holding back from saying something he doesn’t mean.

Which is just a sign Michael is a way better person than Ashton will ever be, because Michael is able to stop himself from saying things he knows will hurt others. Ashton just says it and even worse kind of enjoys the pain it causes the other person, which is exactly something his father would do.

The next few minutes are silent and kind of awkward as they both have things they want to say but won’t, Michael because of how good of a person he is and Ashton because he knows he’s hurt Michael enough, he shouldn’t add to it even though he wants to.

So Ashton just bites his tongue and tries to focus on the music until Michael breaks the silence.

“We should probably go in, or at least I should, there’s only fifteen minutes until my interview” Michael says.

“Well there’s still forty five until mine” Ashton quips.

“So you’re not going to go in and wait with me?” Michael asks and Ashton can hear the pain in Michael’s voice and he feels bad but not enough to do anything about it.

Ashton is selfish and he just wants to be alone for a while to wallow in self-hate, plus he knows he can only go so long without hurting Michael again.

“Nah, you should get away from me for a while” Ashton says.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, I mean I kinda want to punch you right now and if I did that in there… well then I’d definitely never get the job” Michael says.

Ashton doesn’t say anything to that and Michael sighs before climbing out of the passenger seat and slamming the door. He does it pretty harshly and any other time Ashton would yell at him for being so reckless with his car, but well Michael has a valid reason to slam the door now. He still doesn’t really need to take it out on Ashton’s car though, the car never did anything, but Ashton can’t bring himself to yell at Michael for that right now. Besides he’s walking away so quickly Ashton knows Michael will be in the building before he’d even have the chance to roll the window down.

Once Michael is inside Ashton averts his eyes from the bakery, it’s not like there’s anything to watch in it since it was closed down for the interviews. Ashton turns the music to the loudest volume he can handle and closes his eyes and is pretty soon met with the storm of self-hatred that always floods his mind whenever he closes his eyes.

Ashton let’s himself be engulfed by it like he always does because it’s the only thing he knows.

\---

It’s about two-fifteen by the time Ashton decides he’s had enough time to reflect on how horrible he is for a while and since there’s only fifteen minutes until he’s supposed be interviewed Ashton figures he should go into the bakery.

So he quickly fixes his hair wanting to at least attempt to make a good impression on his potential future bosses, not because of Luke of course though. Ashton then smoothes out his shirt, which is just a red flannel he wore buttoned up over dress pants and some black boots. He wanted to look somewhat professional but also not over the top because that really isn’t Ashton at all and he’s not going to change aspects of himself just to make a good impression on someone.

Ashton then shuts off his radio before getting out of his car and smoothing his pants out since they got crinkled from sitting, he then locks his car and makes his way into the bakery.

When he gets in there he sees a sign that says ‘interviews this way’ with an arrow and based off the fun-shaped letters and excessive use of exclamation points and the fact there’s even a smiley face on it, Ashton figures Luke probably made the sign. He can’t help but think this would be better if Luke were to greet him and show him the way, however he quickly shakes the thought from his head because he shouldn’t be having it.

Ashton follows the sign to a hallway with a door at the end and a few chairs all of which are empty. Ashton takes the chair closest to the door and normally he would go on his phone but he doesn’t know if Luke’s parents are going to come out and get him and he doesn’t want to seem unprofessional if they do. So Ashton just checks his appearance once again in the mirror across from him.

The door opens once Ashton is done fixing his hair, it never stays in place and the humidity just made the excessive amount of hairspray he used in the morning a huge waste of time so he decides fuck it, his hair will be an example of how he’s not perfect and isn’t trying to act like he is.

Ashton looks over to see Michael coming out of the door and he’s smirking.

“I’m assuming it went well?” Ashton asks like he and Michael weren’t just fighting less than an hour ago.

“Yeah it did and let’s just say you’re going to be in for a little surprise, in fact you should go in right now to see it” Michael says.

Before Ashton can even comprehend what the red-haired boy is saying Michael is pulling Ashton from his seat and pushing him towards the door.

“Do they give you a free cupcake or something?” Ashton asks referring to the surprise.

“Just go in and see, don’t make me force you” Michael says and he seems overly excited although Ashton figures it’s not that big of a deal as Michael always gets excited easily.

Still, he’s kind of intrigued about this ‘surprise’ and hopes it is food or something because he’s rather hungry.

“Okay, okay” Ashton says turning the handle on the door before opening it.

The door leads into an office which has a brown desk with a file folder on it however it appears there’s not much in it since there are papers scattered all over the desk. Ashton likes it though, he feels like if everything was neatly put away it would be a little intimidating. There’s a gold triangular name plate that says ‘Mr. & Mrs. Hemmings on it and also random office supplies like a stapler. There are also a bunch of cupcake shaped things like a clock and calculator and a mug that says ‘Hemmings’ Bakery’ and is shaped like a cupcake with pens in it and a bunch cupcake paper weights that are just scattered around instead of holding down any papers. There’s also a cupcake tray which has only three cupcakes left on it off to the side of the desk and Ashton assumes that is the huge ‘surprise’ Michael is so excited about, which Ashton doesn’t mind as they look delicious and he’s hungry.

There’s also a picture on the desk which has a man and woman, who he assumes are Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings surrounded by three kids, even though it appears to be a couple years old Ashton can still tell which one is Luke and he smirks a little. Even though he’s the shortest in the family he’s still all gangly limbs and he has a long fringe that almost reaches down to his eyes. Ashton finds comfort in the fact that he wasn’t the only one who once had an ‘emo fringe’ as Michael likes to call it and tease Ashton about despite the fact Ashton has been to Michael’s house and has seen the pictures of him with a similar and equally as embarrassing haircut.

There are also a bunch of pictures on the wall, but due to do Ashton’s shit vision he can’t see them that clearly. Which is quite a shame because he’s sure they’re just as embarrassing and he would love to tease Luke about those if he got the job.

However there’s no one in the office which Ashton finds quite strange, he knows he’s a little early because Michael forced him to go in early for the surprised but still, he figured someone would be in there.

Ashton then realizes there actually is someone in the office when he sees the tall black leather chair that’s facing away from him move slightly. He then hears papers shuffling and someone fumbling around while cursing under their breath. The person actually sounds a lot like Luke but Ashton figures it isn’t.

Luke said he wouldn’t be doing the interviews, besides the person was whispering and Ashton’s had like one conversation with Luke. It’s hard to decipher someone’s voice when they’re whispering and it’s not like Ashton has Luke’s angelic voice imprinted in his brain or anything, it’d be easy to get someone’s voice mixed up with Luke’s especially if that person is related to him.

The person then turns around and Ashton realizes it _is_ Luke after all and he looks even more beautiful than he did when Ashton talked to him a couple days ago.

He’s wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt and a red tie and normally suits isn’t a weakness for Ashton like it is for most people, he could really care less about them, but Luke makes it look good. Ashton figures it has to do with the fact Luke looks like he doesn’t want to be wearing it and was probably forced into it so he wore it but put his own little twist on it. Which he did by leaving the first few buttons of the shirt undone and having the tie slung loosely around his neck. Which is nicely exposed due to his shirt being slightly unbuttoned and Ashton has to quickly shake the thoughts that come from it out of his mind because now is not the time to be having them. He’s obviously about to be interviewed by Luke and he needs to be professional.

Luke’s hair is styled into a quiff like it was the other day, although it appears to be a bit messier like Luke was running his fingers through it in agony which based on the fact he was just swearing so much before he turned around Ashton figures he probably was. He has the same black lip ring in that he wore the other day and Ashton can’t help but notice how pink it makes his lips look and Ashton again shakes the thoughts from his head because these are not thoughts he should be having about someone who is about to interview him.

Luke’s eyes are wide making them even more blue than normal and his eyebrows are raised in shock and Ashton figures he probably scared Luke a little, which isn’t surprising since he’s a few minutes early and Luke was facing away from him when he came in.

“You’re early” Luke says, his eyebrows relaxed and the shock gone from his face.

“Yeah sorry, Michael made me come in early, said something about a surprise, must’ve meant those cupcakes” Ashton says even though he knows Michael was clearly talking about Luke.

“Probably, he loved them, he had like four, which I didn’t mind really, he’s actually really adorable when he’s excited” Luke says and even though Ashton can’t deny Michael really is adorable when he’s excited and he’s straight so it’s not like anything would happen between him and Luke, Ashton can’t help but be jealous.

“It’s just, I was going to have a lot of cupcakes left over that I’d get to eat when these were all over and there’s no Calum around to steal any, and now well… that plan was obviously ruined” Luke says.

“I don’t have to have one” Ashton offers.

He knows how boring doing interviews all day would had to have been and Luke seems like he was really looking forward to just being able to relax and regain his energy in sugar when they’re all over. So Ashton thinks he can wait until another time to try a cupcake if it meant Luke got one extra one since he only has three left now, it’s the least he could do.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that, not at all, I just I don’t even know why I told you, it’s stupid, I’m sorry” Luke apologizes.

“Hey, not it’s not Luke, I don’t know how many interviews you had today but they must’ve been exhausting and those cupcakes were kind of like your motivation to get through them all, and that was taken away, it’s not stupid.” Ashton reassures.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, thanks Ash, I-I mean Ashton” Luke says.

 He seems embarrassed with himself for calling Ashton by the nickname, although Ashton has no idea why. So before Luke can apologize for it or anything Ashton makes sure Luke knows he doesn’t mind.

“It’s fine everyone calls me that, it doesn’t sound as cute when they say it though” Ashton says smirking when Luke blushes and mumbles a small ‘thanks’.

“Right so um, sit down, have a cupcake, I’ll start soon I just have to clean this mess or it’ll stress me out” Luke says.

Ashton sits in the chair across from Luke quickly forgetting all about the cupcakes when he sees the way Luke’s eyes scan over the mess on the table and he can tell he’s stressed by the way his eyebrows are furrowed. Ashton kind of wants nothing more than to just pull Luke into his arms and kiss his troubles away and okay where is this coming from, Ashton does not have romantic feelings for anybody. Sure he might not want to see Luke stressed and he might tell him to forget the interview and the papers and to go eat those cupcakes like he wanted, but Ashton doesn’t want to kiss Luke or anything. Okay maybe he does want to kiss Luke but it wouldn’t mean anything, nothing ever does, love is a myth, his feelings for Luke are nothing more than lust because nothing ever is.

Luckily for Ashton though Luke speaks and Ashton can just focus on him instead of trying to make sense of the mess in his head.

“I swear I’m organized, but I couldn’t find your application and I sort of tore the desk apart looking for it only to realize it fell on the floor” Luke explains while organizing the papers on the desk.

“Wow it’s nice to know you treated my resume so nicely” Ashton retorts.

“I would’ve picked it up earlier but I don’t even remember knocking it over, although today has just been a blur of asking the same questions and hearing the same answers until Michael came along. Everyone was nice and all but it’s just gets boring after a while, Michael’s interview was fun though.” Luke says and again Ashton can’t help but feel jealous even though he knows any interview from Michael would’ve been a blast and again, Michael only likes girls.

 _I’m sure it was_ , Ashton thinks to himself but then realizes he said it out loud when Luke speaks.

“You jealous?” Luke asks smirking at Ashton.

Ashton then realizes Luke probably said all that stuff about Michael to make him jealous and Ashton realizes Luke is actually quite the little evil genius.

“Wouldn’t you like me to be” Ashton says matching Luke’s smirk and Luke blushes.

It’s so adorable and Ashton has to see more of it so he decides to bring up the picture he saw before.

“Nice hair” Ashton says.

“Well, sorry I was kind of stressed about not being able to find your resume and I always run my fingers through my hair when I’m stressed” Luke says.

“Oh I didn’t mean now, it looks cute, I mean this” Ashton says picking up the picture.

“Oh _, oh god_ ” Luke blushes so hard he’s almost red before snatching the picture from Ashton “I can’t believe you saw that. I meant to remove it and all the other embarrassing pictures of me before you got here while I cleaned this mess but you’re early, not that I mind though. That picture is from my parents’ 20th anniversary and it’s so embarrassing and I look awful but my mom insists on keeping it on her desk because it’s ‘important family memories’ and she thought it should be facing forward for the interviews and oh god.”

“Hey no, you looked cute and I used to have a haircut kind of like it” Ashton reassures.

“You don’t have to lie you’ve probably always been gorgeous” Luke says.

“I can confirm that is not true, I have so many embarrassing childhood photos” Ashton admits.

“Well probably not more than me” Luke says gesturing to the pictures along the wall.

“Well if it helps my far sighted vision is shit and I forgot my contacts today so I can barely see them” Ashton says.

“It does help especially since you’ll never see them since this is the only time my parents allow people into their office” Luke says.

“Speaking of your parents where are they, don’t get me wrong I love that you’re interviewing me but I thought they were” Ashton asks.

“I thought so too but then my mum woke me up this morning telling me she and my dad had to go get a shipment that went to Melbourne for some reason and I’d have to do the interviews. And she made me wear this stupid suit because she thought it would look professional and gave me no directions except to ask every person this list of questions and write down their answers. Which has fifteen questions and somehow I had to keep each interview under half an hour while fitting in all the questions which is pretty much impossible and yeah, I was not prepared for this” Luke rambles.

Ashton can’t help but smile because Luke is just _so so so_ cute, and he’s so funny without even trying and Ashton is allowed to notice nice aspects of Luke’s personality, okay, it doesn’t mean he likes Luke.

“Well I’m assuming those guys in the photos are your brothers, why couldn’t they help?” Ashton asks.

“They’re both on vacation in New Zealand with their girlfriends” Luke answers.

“Oh damn, well that sucks, it must’ve been stressful and I should probably stop wasting your time” Ashton says.

“It was stressful at first but once I got the hang of it, it was just boring. You don’t have to rush though you’re the last one, it doesn’t matter if we go overtime. Plus I actually really like just talking to you like this, I need this after these past few hours and I’ve actually been looking forward to your interview all day. Like, I don’t know, I just feel like I can relax around you and be myself and not have to try and act professional because I know you won’t judge me, or at least I hope you won’t” Luke says.

Ashton can’t help but feel guilty at this, Luke just seems so trusting of Ashton and he seems to think so positively of him. There’s nothing positive about Ashton though, he’s just full of negativity and self-hatred and instead of dealing with his pain like a normal person he takes it out on others and says things so they feel as shitty as he does because in the fucked up parts of his mind he inherited from his father it makes him feel better if he knows he’s not alone in being in pain. Luke has probably never really been hurt by anyone and Ashton can’t be the first one to hurt Luke.

 Yet there’s something about Luke that just draws Ashton in and he can’t stop complimenting the boy even though he knows he shouldn’t lead Luke on like that because he’s inevitably going to hurt him. He should be pushing Luke away before he even gets the chance to really hurt him, he should tell him to forget about the interview and make up a lie that he got a job somewhere else but Ashton just can’t. Ashton is selfish and flirting with Luke is fun and maybe if Ashton gets the job he’ll go as so far to kiss Luke and take him on dates before he inevitably hurts Luke because hurting people is the only thing Ashton knows.

“I’d never judge you” Ashton says making Luke blush.

 _I might break your heart and drain away all that positivity you shine so bright with though,_ Ashton thinks to himself.

It’s silent for a few minutes and Ashton hates being alone with his thoughts so he focuses on watching Luke who’s shuffling through papers, the crease in his brows even more evident now.

“Do you need help?” Ashton asks.

“No” Luke says “it’s nice that you offered but it’s just, there’s a way they have to be organized and it’d be hard to explain. Not that I think you’re dumb or anything but you might organize it wrong since it has to be so particular and then I’d have to explain to my parents that I took all their files out and then… well this would be the last time you’d ever see me. If you really wanna help though, just talking to me would help, you make this less stressful”.

Again Ashton feels horrible, Luke shouldn’t think so highly of him, why does he have to be so positive? Why can’t he see how truly horrible Ashton is deep down? Sure, Ashton knows they barely know each other but other people have no problem in telling Ashton how negative he is. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t shown that side to Luke yet and Luke just likes to think the best of everyone. Maybe once Luke sees that side of Ashton he’ll know to run away before he gets hurt. Ashton hopes so because even though he knows he should leave Luke alone because he’ll only end up hurting him he can’t. Ashton doesn’t know why, he’s had no problem with leaving other people and he actually knew them and had more than just one conversation with them. He was actually dating them, so why can’t Ashton bring himself to leave someone he barely knows?

“Well then what do you want me to talk about?” Ashton asks.

“I don’t know, whatever, you think of something” Luke says “I’m terrible at starting conversation”.

“I don’t think you’re as bad as you think you are” Ashton says “I mean you started the conversation today”.

“Yeah but I was just complaining to you because I had no one else to, that’s not starting conversation, that’s just annoying you” Luke apologizes.

“I didn’t find it annoying” Ashton reassures “I actually found it kind of cute”.

“Oh, well-um…thanks” Luke stammers blushing.

It’s silent again and Ashton watches as Luke sorts the last of the papers, the stress now gone from his face as there’s only a few left. Once Luke puts the last file in the folder the only things left on the desk are what Ashton assumes to be his resume, a notebook and the list of questions. The paper weights are all sorted neatly in one corner with the clock next to them and the stapler and calculator are in the other and the cupcake tray is off to the side and Ashton realizes he still hasn’t taken one.

“Like I said, take one” Luke says “I don’t mind, I have them all the time”.

“Well I’ll make sure to take the one with the least icing then, I’ll leave the best two for you” Ashton says.

“Aww, who said chivalry is dead” Luke coos making Ashton laugh as he grabs for the cupcake that has a tiny bit less icing than the others.

“Even though Lauren gets your cupcakes all the time and always gushes about them I’ve never actually had one because she never brings any home” Ashton says and Luke laughs.

“Well she’s only young, she probably doesn’t want to spend all her money on cupcakes” Luke says.

“Yeah, I know but she could at least bring one for me, after all I’ve done for her” Ashton says making Luke laugh.

“Okay so how do I do this?” Ashton asks.

“How do you eat a cupcake?” Luke asks confused.

“Well not how as in like how to eat one but like, you’re watching me and these are your family cupcakes, what if I hate it, I’d feel so bad” Ashton says.

“Well everyone who’s ever tried them has liked them so in a way if you hated it, it be kind of cool to see, plus that means I could have it, but you’re probably going to like it and then we’ll have to fight to the death over the last one” Luke says.

“I’ll let you have the extra one, since I am so chivalrous after all” Ashton says.

“You say that before you’ve had the cupcake” Luke quips.

“You’re that in confident in your cupcakes Hemmings?” Ashton asks.

“Yeah I am” Luke answers.

“Well then, I think you’re a bit biased but I like you so I’ll trust your judgement” Ashton says.

Ashton then unwraps the cupcake, which appears to be vanilla or something since its white, Ashton doesn’t know. He probably should since he’s applying for a job here but he figures learning the flavours will be part of his training. Luke’s bright eyes are on him the whole time and he looks so hopeful like he really wants Ashton to enjoy the cupcake, Ashton doesn’t even think he could have the heart to tell Luke he doesn’t like the cupcake if he doesn’t.

So Ashton takes a bite, as he figures he’s made Luke wait long enough, he instantly realizes that he was right and it is vanilla and is it ever. There’s so much flavour just in the small bite that Ashton had than there probably is in a whole commercial cake. Ashton didn’t even know it was possible to make a cupcake this good and yet here it is.

He looks over to Luke and notices the gigantic smile on his face and now the cupcake seems dull in comparison. Sure it was delicious but it’s nothing compared to how cute Luke looks right now.

“So I take it even if you don’t get the job I’m still going to see you again buying cupcakes?” Luke asks hopeful.

“You know even if your cupcakes were shit I’d still come to just to see you but now I’m going to get delicious cupcakes and an adorable boy, I’ll be living the dream” Ashton says making Luke blush.

“You know our milkshakes are pretty good, maybe after I could make one for you” Luke asks and he seems hopeful and Ashton just can’t say no.

“I’d love that” Ashton says and Luke smiles brightly “but just know Michael will probably want one too for waiting so long”.

“He’s still here? Well shit, we should start then, it’s already fifteen minutes past when your interview was supposed to start” Luke says looking at the clock on the desk.

“Well if you were more professional” Ashton teases.

“Well I would be but you’re just so distracting” Luke retorts before grabbing a pen from the mug.

“Okay this will be the last distraction but I just have to ask about that mug, I didn’t know you guys had merch” Ashton says and Luke laughs but not just a small giggle like he normally does, it’s a full on laugh.

And Luke’s laugh is beautiful, it’s so happy and melodic even and Ashton will do anything to hear it again. It’s like when Luke laughs the storm cloud that is ever present over Ashton disappears for a while. And if the sound of Luke’s laugh isn’t bad enough the way his cute little nose scrunches up and he brings his hands up to his face to rub at his eyes makes it even better.

“I didn’t think what I said was that funny but you’re very cute so I can deal with it” Ashton says and Luke stops laughing and the colour drains from his face.

“I-it’s not, it’s not merch” Luke stutters “my dad got it custom made for my mum for their twentieth  anniversary and she loved it so much she said she never wanted to drink out of it and have it get wrecked in the dishwasher so she uses it as a pen holder. Oh my god, luckily it’s at the bottom, but my dad got L+A engraved on the bottom, since my mum’s name is Liz and my dad’s is Andy and yeah it’s really cheesy but my mum loved it”.

“You know what else L+A stands for” Ashton says.

Ashton just said it because he realized Luke’s parents have the same initials as them and he thought it was interesting and would make Luke blush. He eventually realizes the true severity of what he just implied and then he feels bad because he just can’t stop giving Luke false hope.

At first Luke is confused and Ashton kind of hopes Luke won’t realize what he meant but then Luke blushes and Ashton knows he figured it out.

“Oh yeah, I guess- I guess so” Luke stutters.

“Well anyways” Ashton says wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible hoping Luke will forget about the whole scenario “shouldn’t we start the interview, we don’t want to keep Mikey waiting”.

“Right, right” Luke says clearing his throat awkwardly and Ashton knows that’s a sign Luke isn’t going to forget about what just happened anytime soon.

Ashton watches as Luke clicks the end of the pen before writing Ashton’s name and the time, which he wrote as two-thirty even though it’s well past two-thirty down on the first line and a number one on the second before grabbing the question sheet.

Ashton knows Luke probably has all the questions memorized by now and he seems to just be looking at the sheet so he can avoid meeting Ashton’s eyes. Which kind of hurts but Ashton was just so quick to jump subjects after basically telling Luke he thought they were destined to be together so he can’t blame Luke for not wanting to look at him. Sure Ashton didn’t explicitly say ‘I think we’re meant to be’ but he did point out the fact Luke’s parents have the same initials as them which is basically saying ‘oh my god it must be fate hahaha’. And while fate isn’t something Ashton believes in it could be something Luke does and Ashton doesn’t want to give Luke that hope or have Luke think Ashton’s implication about that was serious, because it wasn’t.

“So the first question is why do you want to work for us and why are you interested in this job?” Luke says.

Luke is still asking more casually than he probably would with one of the other interviewees and Ashton hopes that’s a sign he didn’t make things as awkward as he thinks he did.

Still Luke just looks so awkward and Ashton doesn’t want things to be like that between them so instead of fixing things and talking about it Ashton opts for going back to shamelessly flirting with Luke again.

“Well obviously it’s because I want a job, but I’d be lying if I said you weren’t one of the reasons I want to work here” Ashton says.

“So I’ll write down ‘obvious answers, kinda obsessed with me’” Luke teases and Ashton let’s out the breath he didn’t know he was holding because if Luke is joking again it must mean things aren’t awkward anymore.

Luke actually does write something down and Ashton leans over to see but Luke covers it with his hand.

“You bastard” Ashton mutters.

“Hey interviewees aren’t allowed to see what the interviewers write, sorry. I don’t make the rules” Luke retorts.

“Interviewees is a funny word” Ashton remarks.

“’Amused by small things’” Luke says and pretends like he’s writing again.

“Stop it” Ashton whines.

“This just bothers you because that could actually be what I’m writing and you would never know” Luke retorts.

“Okay, next question, have you done this kind of work before?” Luke asks.

“Honestly no” Ashton says.

“That’s okay, that’s what the trainings for” Luke says.

“What if I mess up though and make a bad batch of cupcakes and then everyone thinks you’re sellouts and you go out of business because of me?” Ashton asks.

“That won’t happen, Ash” Luke says “and it’ll probably be a while before you bake anyways you’ll most likely start off waiting or working the till, do you have experience with either of those because that’s something I could write down”.

“I worked cash for five years at this record store I used to work at” Ashton says and watches as Luke writes in the notebook.

“Okay, the questions are kind repetitive but I have to ask them all, so what kind of training or qualifications do you have?” Luke asks.

“Well like I said I used to work cash so I know how to do that and I also know how to deal with shitty customers” Ashton says making Luke laugh.

“We don’t normally get them here but when we do…” Luke says trialing off as he writes in the book.

“What? Tell me about one of them” Ashton asks.

“Well just the other day, the day Lauren got your application actually, this woman came in demanding 120 cupcakes to be made for her on the spot and when I tried to explain to her that it couldn’t be done and large orders had to be booked ahead of time on our website or by phone she said we had terrible customer service and she was never coming back. Not to mention before then I zoned out a little, I don’t remember why, probably something stupid Calum did and didn’t notice her at first and when I did I tried apologizing but she was all pissy and oh my god, how could I forget the best part? When I was apologizing I called her ‘Miss’ and she got really offended and shoved her really expensive engagement ring in my face” Luke says and Ashton can’t help but burst out laughing and Luke joins him.

“Oh my god, that’s unreal” Ashton says wiping tears from his eyes.

“I couldn’t make that up even if I wanted to” Luke says.

“You have to tell Michael that when we have milkshakes, he’ll love it” Ashton says “do you have anymore?”

“I will, and not as good as that one, one applicant was a total dick to me today. Also, I always make the mistake of flirting with straight guys and usually they’re pretty nice about it but there’s been a few people who took it the wrong way” Luke says “but how about I save those and the others for when we have milkshakes, it’ll give us something to talk about and we don’t want to waste time” Luke says.

“Right, right okay, that sounds good” Ashton agrees.

“Speaking of the milkshakes I think I’m going to invite Calum over when we do, I haven’t seen him all day and he’s clingy, when I turn my phone on there’s probably going to be like twenty texts from him” Luke says.

“Okay, that’s fine it’ll give Michael someone to talk to” Ashton says and Luke nods.

“Okay so the next question is for you to tell me about yourself and why we should hire you” Luke says.

“Well, I like long walks on the beach” Ashton jokes making Luke laugh.

“No, but I think I’ve got experience with dealing with customers and I think I’m pretty responsible and like not to brag or get too personal but I practically helped my mum raise my younger siblings” Ashton says and Luke nods before writing in his book.

“What do you do in your spare time?” Luke asks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Ashton teases winking at Luke and making him blush “no, but is that seriously a question?”

“Yeah” Luke says “I guess it’s to make sure you’re not a drug addict or anything”.

“I actually like to read a lot, I used to read to my siblings when they were younger but now Lauren thinks it’s lame. Some nights she still lets me read to her though. My little brother Harry who’s nine still loves story time though, we’re reading Percy Jackson right now and usually I’ll play Mario Kart or something with them, rarely Mario Party though as I don’t like to see my siblings almost murder each other” Ashton says and Luke laughs.

“That’s adorable really, that you care so much about your siblings” Luke says.

“Yeah, I guess” Ashton blushes as Luke writes in his notebook.

“Okay so how well do work under pressure or tight deadlines” Luke asks.

“Well, to be completely honest I worked at a record store, we were never busy, but when shipments came in my boss would usually want me to have them unpacked and put in the right spot within a certain amount of time” Ashton answers and Luke nods before writing in his book.

“How often were you absent in your last job? Do you have any serious illness or injuries? And do you get sick often?” Luke asks.

“I wasn’t absent often and I don’t get sick often and I don’t have any serious illness or injuries” Ashton answers and Luke nods before writing again.

“Okay have you ever been fired or quit a job” Luke asks.

“No and no” Ashton says and Luke laughs.

“That wasn’t even funny” Ashton says.

“The-the way you said it kind of was, I don’t know” Luke says blushing and seeming to focus extra hard on what he’s writing.

“Why haven’t you worked recently?” Luke asks.

“The record store I worked at closed down about three months ago, since not many people buy them anymore and I’ve trying since then but not a lot of places are hiring” Ashton says and Luke nods and writes in his book.

“What are your long-term goals or career plans” Luke asks.

“Well I want to graduate Uni and I’m studying psychology so I want to be a therapist of some sort, most likely for kids since I kind of had to grow up fast and I don’t want other kids to” Ashton explains.

“That’s sweet” Luke remarks making Ashton blush.

“Yeah I guess so” Ashton mumbles avoiding looking at Luke while he writes.

Ashton is far from sweet and he doesn’t want to give Luke the false impression that he is.

“What did you like about your last job?” Luke asks.

“Well it was just me, my boss and a couple other workers so we were all pretty close and just the fact that I got to talk about and recommend music to customers was pretty cool, music is one of my favorite things” Ashton answers.

“Mine too” Luke replies and Ashton raises his eyebrows and Luke gives him a ‘wtf’ look.

“Why do you seem surprised? I don’t seem uptight, do I?” Luke asks.

“No it’s just, I thought you’d be so busy with the bakery you wouldn’t really have time” Ashton says.

“Oh, well that makes sense I guess” Luke says

“What do you like?” Ashton asks.

“Like Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, stuff like that” Luke answers.

“The emo trinity!” Ashton exclaims and Luke laughs “okay, they’re cool, who else?”

“A lot, All Time Low, State Champs, Mayday Parade, Twenty One Pilots, Simple Plan, Marianas Trench, Sum 41, blink 182. Green Day and Good Charlotte are probably my favorites though” Luke answers.

With each band that Luke names off Ashton likes him more and more, it’s so hard to find people with the same taste in music as him. The fact that it happens to be a really attractive guy basically offering Ashton a ticket to a job makes it even better.

“No, really, oh my god that’s amazing” Ashton exclaims “wait til I tell Michael there’s someone that likes the same music as us”.

“Calum likes them too” Luke says laughing.

“Even better!” Ashton says “we can be like the four musketeers”

“So that means you’re going to hang out with me even if you don’t get the job?” Luke asks hopeful.      

“Of course, I was probably going to anyways since you’re so cool, but now that I know you’ve got amazing taste in music? Well I just can’t resist you” Ashton says making Luke blush and he focuses on writing in his book again.

“What kind of machines or equipment have you worked with?” Luke asks.

“Records and record players, and also cash registers and debit machines of course” Ashton answers and Luke nods before writing in his book.

“What five words would best describe you?” Luke asks.

“I think responsible, reliable, mature, independent and fuck-I don’t know make something up for me, Luke, I’m struggling” Ashton says.

“I think sociable, I don’t know you’re easy to talk to, it sounds professional” Luke says.

“Okay then that, that’s good” Ashton says “you know how to make my shitty answers sound good so I’ll trust you one that one”.

“It’s hard” Luke teases while writing in his book.

“Okay we’re finally down to the last two” Luke says.

“Wow, you excited to get rid of me” Ashton mutters.

“No, I’m excited to make you one of my amazing milkshakes and actually talk about stuff we want to” Luke says.

“Oh, well in that case, hurry up then” Ashton says.

“Okay, what are your strengths, you know besides your obviously huge biceps” Luke says.

“Damn, Luke, I didn’t even think you noticed” Ashton says jokingly flexing.

“How could I not?” Luke says innocently.

“Well I think I’m good with customers, I’m good with faulty cash registers and debit machines, also I could help bring in like stock and stuff, you know thanks to my huge biceps” Ashton says making Luke laugh while he writes in his book.

“Okay, last one, weaknesses?” Luke asks.

“Well obviously I’ve never baked, I’ve never waited before but I think it’d be pretty easy and that’s about it I guess” Ashton says and Luke nods and writes in his book.

“Actually, wait! I’ve got one more” Ashton exclaims once Luke clicks the pen shut.

“What is it?” Luke asks clicking the pen open again and looking at his notebook ready to write it down.

“You”

\---

Luke wakes up not feeling tired for once since he actually got enough sleep due to being able to go to sleep at a reasonable time last night and being able to sleep in. It’s a Saturday and the second day of the three days the bakery is closed for the interviews. The earliest interviews start at ten and the latest end at three which might as well be a full day off for Luke compared to the usual five to nine days, and yes that is five am to nine pm.

The bakery is only open from six-thirty to eight o’clock, but it always takes about an hour and half to set up and get some stuff baked and ready to sell and it usually takes an hour after the bakery closes to clean up. Of course Luke’s parents never make Luke work the full day or make him get up at five like they do to help set up, Jack and Ben and their girlfriends usually come over and do that before they go off to work or college.  Still, Luke is usually up by six, which doesn’t make much a difference, and being a teenager he can never fall asleep past midnight anyways so he gets seven hours of sleep on a good night, as opposed to the ten he’s actually supposed to get. Luke thinks that’s a little farfetched though, even teenagers that can sleep in every weekend don’t get that amount of sleep.

They narrowed down the applications that were in down to thirty so there are only ten interviews each day and Luke’s parents alternate them so they only have five interviews a day. Luke doesn’t think he’s ever seen his parents this well rested, especially since Jack and Ben moved out but it’s nice to see. And while Luke still is kind of reluctant about the whole hiring aspect and it’s going to be a huge change for him he does know it’ll result in seeing his parents like this more often and that’s worth it.

Luke has to greet the clients and show them where to go and while it can get kind of boring while he’s waiting in between clients, it’s a pretty easy job and isn’t exhausting or anything. His parents decided to make cupcakes to give to each client but since they make a twenty four batch and each client only had one yesterday and so did Luke’s parents, there were twelve left over, which Luke’s parents said he could have for greeting the clients as they understand it could be a boring job. So once the interviews were all finished Luke invited Calum over to help him eat the cupcakes and it was nice to just be able to hang out with Calum and eat and watch movies and not have one or both them working while they attempt to hang out like they normally do.

Luke is laying on his bed lost in his thoughts since he woke up a little early, around eight fifteen and knows he has time to just lie in bed for a while before he has to get ready, which again is something Luke rarely gets to do and he likes it.

However he’s not able to do it for very long because he’s interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Are you up sweetie?” Luke’s mother’s voice sounds from the other side of the door.

“Yeah” Luke answers “what is it?”

“Can I come in?” Liz asks reluctantly and based off the tone of her voice Luke knows there’s something wrong.

“Yeah of course” Luke says sitting up “it’s unlocked”.

Luke watches the knob on the door twist before the door swings open and his mother walks in rubbing at her temple’s and sighing deeply.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asks.

“A shipment came in last night” Liz says.

“And?” Luke asks still not getting the problem.

All their shipments usually come to a warehouse downtown and it takes his parents no longer than an hour and a half to get them and that’s when traffic is bad. They’d have more than enough time to go get it and be back in time for the interviews.

“It’s in Melbourne” Liz answers “it got shipped there on accident and they called and said they would ship it here but it would take two to three business days which means it wouldn’t be shipped until Monday at the earliest and we need the stuff in it by Monday. And since Jack and Ben are in New Zealand they obviously wouldn’t be able to go pick it up so your father and I are going. If it was just here just one of us would go due to the interviews but Melbourne is so far away we figured we should both go and have one of us drive up there and the other drive back”.

“So are you going to cancel the interviews?” Luke asks and his mother shakes her head.

“No, we would but it’s too short of notice to call everyone who’s scheduled for today and cancel on them” Liz answers “we were wondering if maybe you could do them, I know it would be a lot of work but it’s the only option we have”.

Luke can see how clearly stressed his mother is and while interviewing ten people would be exhausting and he has no training for interviewing Luke can’t bring himself to say no.

“How would I do it?” Luke asks.

“Your father’s setting it up right now but if you go into the office you’ll see a file folder on the desk that says Saturday on it, all the applications for today’s clients will be in it in their own separate file, there will also be a notebook on the desk and a list of questions. Try and ask all the questions and keep each interview under half an hour, there’s fifteen questions so about two minutes max should be spent on each question, it worked fine that way yesterday. Write each client’s answers down, in point form of course, and any other comments you have on them in the notebook and of course title it with their name and the date and time of the interview, that includes the start and finish time, so we know how long it actually took to interview the client. Of course put each client’s answers in their file and that’s really about it, it shouldn’t be too hard, just a little exhausting since you’ll have to do ten. We have cupcakes already made and they’re in the office so just keep the covering on them so they stay fresh and offer one to each client” Liz explains.

“Okay, what about greeting them?” Luke asks.

“Shit” Liz cruses which is something she doesn’t do often and Luke knows it’s a sign that she’s really stressed “I completely forgot about that, can you just make a sign or something, the client should be able to figure it out from there since it’s not hard to get to”

“Yeah, yeah of course” Luke says.

“Thank you sweetie, you’re the best and we can just leave the sign up tomorrow and you can have an actual day off and not have to greet anyone for doing this for us” Liz says.

“No, no it’s fine I can greet people tomorrow” Luke says.

“See how you feel at the end of the day and then we’ll decide okay?” Liz asks and Luke knows there’s no point in arguing.

“Okay” Luke nods.

“And one more thing” Liz says and Luke raises his eyebrows.

“Since you’re actually going to be interviewing can you please wear your suit?” Liz asks.

The suit Liz is referring to is one Luke got from a distant relative for his seventeenth birthday in July that he stuffed in the back of his closest and will probably never wear unless he’s forced to because suits really aren’t his style at all. Liz tried to get Luke to wear it yesterday to greet the clients but Luke insisted that if he just wore one of his flannels buttoned up, instead of open and over a band tee like normal, it would bd fine and Liz went with it because she didn’t want to argue.

Now, however Liz is so stressed and Luke can’t bring himself to say no even though Luke finds suits really uncomfortable and he doesn’t really feel like himself in one. Sure he could always lie and say he’ll wear it and then not but Luke couldn’t bring himself to lie to his mother like that, especially when she’s in this state. Plus she’d probably find out if he didn’t wear one somehow anyways because that’s what mothers do.

“Okay” Luke sighs “I will”.

“Thanks sweetie, you’re the best” Liz says kissing Luke’s forehead and normally Luke would groan but he can’t bring himself to when his mother’s in this state.

“Well we should probably get going, if we want to get back at a semi-reasonable time. I love you” Liz says wrapping her arms around Luke.

“I love you too mum” Luke says hugging Liz back.

“You do so much for us sweetie” Liz says rubbing Luke’s back “I swear once we get more workers, we’ll make you do less”.

“I don’t mind” Luke says.

“I know you don’t but I do, you’re my youngest, I still want you to have a chance to be a kid before you’re off to college” Luke detects a hint of sadness in his mother’s voice when she says this but it’s gone before he can comment on it “but anyways I should go. There’s leftover waffle mix in the fridge and I left the press out”.

“Okay” Luke nods “drive safe”.

“Of course I will, we’ll be back pretty late though so don’t wait up or anything” Liz says pulling away.

“I’ll try not to, but depending on how many cupcakes are left I might be up then anyways” Luke says.

Liz chuckles and presses one last kiss to Luke’s forehead before she’s off.

Luke listens as she walks down the steps and he can hear her talking to Luke’s father before they both shout ‘goodbye’ to Luke and Luke returns it before the door shuts signaling that he’s alone in the apartment.

It feels strange to be alone because Luke is hardly ever left alone, there’s always customers at the lowest level during operating hours and that’s usually when Luke’s parents get the shipments. When the customers are gone Luke’s parents are usually always in the house and so were his brothers before they moved out, unless they were at a party or something. Sometimes Jack and Ben and even Luke would force their parents to get out of the house and go on ‘dates’ and sometimes Jack and Ben would also be on a date or something while their parents were but that rarely happened and Calum was usually over then anyways.

Luke shakes the thoughts from his head before looking at his clock which now reads eight thirty-five and he figures he should probably start getting ready if he wants to shower and have breakfast and get set up for when the clients are supposed to come.

Luke unplugs his phone from the outlet before putting it on shuffle and then plugging it into his dock and turning the volume up loud enough that he’ll be able to hear it in the shower.

Jack got the dock for Luke for his seventeenth birthday and it doubles as an alarm clock and radio and goes up to a pretty high volume and even lights up to the beat of the music if you press a certain button. It was probably Luke’s favourite gift he received but he rarely gets the chance to use it as he’s usually busy helping out downstairs and when the customers are gone his parents are usually working in the office or watching TV or trying to sleep in the room night next to his. Sometimes he’ll use it when Calum comes over but they still have to play the music pretty quietly so Luke has never really played it any louder than just the speakers on his phone would go, so he mostly just uses it as a really expensive alarm clock.

Luke listens to it as he ‘makes his bed’, which is really just fixing the blanket where he slept and standing his pillows up to cover how he not-so-neatly made his bed. Luke’s pretty amazed by the dock as even as loud as it is the quality is still amazing and it’s not staticky at all, 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day is on right now and Luke can hear every riff of Billie Joe’s guitar.

Luke then makes his way into his en-suite bathroom and uses the toilet and brushes his teeth before taking a quick shower. Once he’s out of the shower he dries off  and applies deodorant before going back into his room to grab some socks, black basketball shorts and a random grey t-shirt since he still has stuff to do before he actually has to get dressed and he’s going to avoid wearing the suit for as long as possible. He also turns his music up even louder, and it still sounds amazing, because he’s going to blow dry his hair and still wants to be able to hear it.

Luke quickly washes his face and puts some leave in conditioner in his hair so it’ll stay soft before turning on the dryer and he can still hear his music pretty clearly with the hairdryer at full speed next to his ears. Once his hair is dried Luke quickly styles it into his normal quiff with some gel, which he’s gotten pretty quick at, before spraying it with hairspray to keep the annoying hairs in place.

He then puts in the black lip ring that he wears every day, Ben took him to the parlor to get it for his seventeenth birthday and it was one of the happiest days of Luke’s life even if it took a while for it to grow on his mum. She even tried to get him to not wear it yesterday as she ‘didn’t think it was professional’ to which Luke’s father said she was being ridiculous and it was ‘a part of Luke now’ and she’d ‘have to get used it’. Although Luke knows his mother probably doesn’t the hate piercing itself, she just sees at a sign Luke is growing up.

Luke shuts his music off and unplugs his phone from the dock as he makes his way back through his room before going downstairs to the kitchen.

The house is eerily quiet again so Luke flicks on the TV so the silence doesn’t weird him out, He flips through the channels for a while which are mostly the news and soap operas before finally settling on CSI: Miami.

The episode started about ten minutes ago but Luke doesn’t really mind, it’s not like he’s really watching it anyways, he just has it on for background noise and he’s seen this one before.

Luke guesses he can kind of thank CSI for helping him realize his sexuality because he remembers whenever he and Calum would watch it together Calum would always go on about how hot he thought Calleigh and Natalia were and Luke was sitting there thinking ‘I don’t know I kind of think Eric and Ryan are cute’.

Luke plugs in the waffle press to let it heat up before going to get the waffle mix out of the fridge. He opens the fridge and finds the waffle mix straight away as it’s right in the center of the fridge in a large measuring cup and takes the mix out of the fridge, as well as a French vanilla flavoured coffee creamer.

The waffle press is heated by now so Luke takes the plastic wrap off the measuring cup before pouring some of the mix into the waffle press until it reaches the designated line. Luke then closes the press and grabs a mug from the cupboard and places it on the Keurig and turns it on and as he waits for it to turn on he opens the waffle press to reveal a perfectly cooked waffle.

Within in a few minutes of multitasking by making the waffles and coffee at the same time Luke has four perfectly cooked waffles and a steaming cup of coffee. Luke unplugs both of the appliances he was using before pouring a tiny bit of creamer in the coffee, enough to flavour it but not too much that it takes away from the coffee taste. Luke then puts the creamer back in the fridge as well as the little bit of leftover mix before topping his waffles with Nutella and powdered sugar.

Luke was kind of hoping he’d have time to just relax and watch CSI, and possibly text Calum but by the time he’s finished eating his pancakes it’s already nine-thirty. Which means Luke only has half an hour to get dressed, make the sign so clients know how to get to the office and go over the questions so he can at least seem like he’s done this before.

So Luke shuts off the TV and puts his dishes in the dishwasher before making his way up to his room.

Once Luke is back in his room he plugs his phone back into the dock and puts it on shuffle again because the quietness is still kind of freaking him out. Luke then digs in his closest for the dreaded suit, it’s in a bag since it came in one and Luke’s mother insisted he keep it in there because if he was going to stuff in the back of his closet she wasn’t going to have it get wrecked. Luke takes out the bag and grabs a box from up top which contains the matching dress shoes he was given and much like the suit has never worn except for when his mother made him try it on when he first got it.

Luke sets the suit and shoes down on his bed before stripping out his shorts and t-shirt and comes to the realization that he’s going to have to wear briefs instead boxers with the suit because boxers would show lines, as if this couldn’t get any worse.

So he grabs a random pair of black briefs and slips them on before putting his boxers, shorts and t-shirt back in their drawers since he wore them for less than an hour.

He then walks over to his bed where the suit is and unzips the bag, the suit is just boring old black and white just like Luke remembered with a simple red tie. Black, red and white are all colours Luke wears often, just not in suit form. Luke sighs and takes out the dress shirt as he doesn’t really have any time to waste and within a few minutes he’s dressed in the suit and it kind of took a while because the pants kept giving him a wedgie and Luke was reminded why he never wears suits.

Luke sighs and walks over to his full length mirror where he might as well be looking at a stranger. His face and hair still looks like him but the rest of his body doesn’t all, the blazer makes his shoulders look smaller and the loose instead of skin tight pants even make his legs look shorter. It’s almost like Luke is looking at some imposter that stole his face in the mirror instead of himself.

And this really isn’t Luke at all, he’s not going to take the suit off because he promised his mother he’d wear it but the suit needs a hint of ‘Luke’ to it, but how? Then Luke gets the perfect idea, he loosens the tie so it’s not as constricting around his neck and instead hangs loosely, like a high-schooler who was forced to wear a tie as part of their school’s uniform but decided to wear it improperly as a sort of ‘fuck you’ to authority. Luke then unbuttons the top few buttons on the dress shirt so it’s down to where the tie is so it’s also less restricting and some more of his milky white skin is exposed.

Sure Luke still feels a little out of place in the suit but the few altercations he made to it make it feel much better and he feels a little more like himself.

Luke then shuts off his music again and unplugs his phone from the dock before making his way back downstairs, as he passes through the kitchen he grabs the keys for his parents’ office off of the hook where they always are when they’re not in use and stuffs them into the pockets of his pants. Luke then goes down to the lowest level of the building where the bakery and office are.

The stairs lead directly into the main part of the bakery where Luke grabs the portable whiteboard that they usually use to write specials on and uses a rag to wipe off the writing that was on it before since he knows they don’t need it anymore. He then takes a black marker and writes ‘interviews this way’ before taking a red marker to draw a giant arrow underneath. Luke may have added an excessive amount of exclamation points and even added a smiley, but hey he’s bored and since he can’t really welcome the clients the sign will have to.

Luke then puts the markers away before moving the whiteboard to near the door and positioning it so it’s pointing in the right direction which is towards a hallway between the staircase and front counter.

Luke makes sure the entrance is unlocked before walking down the hallway and past the bathrooms to where a few chairs are lined on either side of the hallway where it stops at a door, clearly labeled ‘office’.

Luke takes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door to the office, which he rarely goes in, not because his parents don’t allow him but because the walls are decorated with really embarrassing childhood photos. Luke remembers the time Calum came in there and teased him about all the photos and now Luke is really wishing he didn’t, he doesn’t want to relive that.

 If the pictures aren’t bad enough there are also a bunch of cupcake related office supplies Luke’s father bought his mother over the years which Luke thinks are a bit over the top. The worst of which being a mug his father got custom made and says Hemmings’ Bakery on it and even has his parents’ initials in a heart engraved on the bottom.

Luke remembers when his father got it for his mum on their twentieth anniversary a couple years ago. Normally Luke’s parents would go off for a weekend and have Luke’s Aunt and Uncle take over the bakery for the couple days while they were gone but since this was their twentieth anniversary they insisted it had to be a ‘family event’. So they closed down the bakery for a few days and rented some random cabin in the woods where Luke and his brothers had to watch their parents be all lovey-dovey which was kind of horrifying. It also had to fall on a long weekend so they had a whole extra day of the terror.

The second night was their actual anniversary and as they were sat around the campfire while Luke’s parents were telling stories about when they were ‘young and in love’ and he and his brothers tried to focus on roasting the perfect marshmallow instead of listening to their parents, Andy decided to give Liz her gift. Of course while Luke’s father was off getting the gift from wherever he hid it in the cabin Liz made a comment about how she had ‘already given Andrew his gift’ and Luke and his brothers all knew exactly what she meant and had to stop themselves from throwing up into the fire.

Andy came out after a few minutes with a bag, which was of course cupcake themed and even had cupcake decorated tissue paper and after Liz read the long and cheesy letter he attached out loud she finally took out the mug. And of course Luke and his brother instantly groaned because they didn’t need _more_ cupcake themed items and Liz squealed about how much she loved it before kissing Andy and Luke averted his eyes because what person enjoys seeing their parents kiss? Andy then told Liz to look at the bottom to which she squealed even more before peppering Andy’s face with kisses. Long story short it was a terrifying event that Luke is desperately trying to forget.

Luke clears the horrifying thoughts from his mind because he doesn’t want to think about them any longer and he can’t as he has to get organized for the interviews, which if the time on the horrific cupcake clock is anything to go by start in fifteen minutes.

Luke sits down in the leather chair office chair, which is honestly the most comfortable thing, Luke wishes all chairs could be like that. It even spins so he could always do a dramatic turn in it when the clients come in but he won’t because that wouldn’t be very professional.  Luke takes in the ensemble of the desk which is just how his mother described it, the file folder that says ‘Saturday’ is on one side of the desk and the cupcake tray containing the cupcakes is on the other side. There’s a notebook in the center of the table and underneath it is a sheet of paper which Luke assumes is the questions.

Luke picks up the sheet of paper, reading the questions over and there are fifteen, just like his mother said, and they’re just typical boring job interview questions like Luke expected. Still Luke reads over them a couple times so he has them somewhat memorized and won’t have to keep referring back to the sheet and making it obvious this is his first time doing it.

Luke then looks through the file folder and at all the applicants and his heart skips when he gets to Michael’s, not because of Michael, no offence to Michael the boy is cute he’s just not the one Luke’s interested in. Speaking of the one he’s interested in, Luke knows Ashton’s must be the one after it. Although it could not be since they had to reject a few applications and change some interview times around. So Luke hesitantly lifts Michael’s application hoping Ashton’s is the one underneath it because if it isn’t Luke might just cry.

Okay he wouldn’t _cry_ but he’d definitely be disappointed, Ashton’s insanely gorgeous and he seems like a cool guy and Luke would really enjoy working with him, probably more than he should for someone he’s only spoken to once before.

Luckily for Luke Ashton’s application is the one underneath Michael’s and he sighs in relief, Ashton’s interview also didn’t get moved around which means he’s the last one at two-thirty after Michael, talk about saving the best for last. Well Luke’s day just got a little better, even if the first eight interviews are bland and repetitive he knows Michael will probably spice things up a little, he just seemed like the type. Even if Michael does take the boring approach though Luke will still have Ashton’s interview to look forward too, which is much better motivation to get through the upcoming hours than some leftover cupcakes.

Luke looks through Ashton’s file for a bit, taking note of his kind of sloppy but also kind of really cute handwriting. And of course the picture he included, which is of him smiling brightly and showing off his dimples and the cute crinkle of his hazel eyes.

Luke is snapped out his daze from looking at Ashton’s picture when he hears someone’s car chirp locked and he knows the first client must be here so he quickly puts away all the other files except this person’s who is a middle aged women name Denise Ferguson before there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in” Luke says grabbing a pen and opening the notebook while the woman enters so he looks ready and not like he was just scrambling because he was checking out a cute boy’s file.

\---

The interviews went as expected, with everyone giving pretty much the same answer, luckily though Luke was able to keep them all within their designated time. His hand aches from writing so much but he’s gotten through the worst of it, which were the first eight interviews so he’s feeling pretty good. He knows Michael’s should be pretty interesting and then after Michael’s is Ashton’s which Luke is more than looking forward too.

Luke thinks he did pretty well too, he had to refer to the sheet a few times to make sure he didn’t skip anything but no one really minded except one rude older man Luke had about halfway through. Luke made sure to write about that in his notes though as he knows his parents wouldn’t hire someone who was rude to him.

Luke explained to the man, Clarence, as Luke recalls, why he was interviewing like he did with everyone as Luke knew they were expecting his parents to be and Clarence was rude to him right off the bat.

He told Luke to button up his shirt and tighten his tie and take that ‘ridiculous thing’ out of his mouth to which of course Luke refused which caused Clarence to go off on a tangent about ‘the youth of today’ and how they ‘have no respect for tradition or their elders’. Luke kind of wanted to say something along of the lines of how of course he doesn’t respect ‘tradition’ because it’s the thing that’s preventing him from being able to legally marry the person he loves in this country but of course Luke kept his mouth shut.

Luke then asked the first question, which he had to refer to the sheet for since he forgot it due to how angry Clarence made him and of course Clarence took that as an opportunity to attack Luke even further. Shouting at him for being ‘incompetent’ and saying that his parents should’ve gotten someone that knew what they were doing to interview him.

Clarence was also very obnoxious with his answers always having to bring up how his generation is better than Luke’s and of course with Clarence ranting they weren’t able to get through all of the questions. Although Luke really didn’t mind at all, he was happy when Clarence left and was glad he’ll probably never have to see the man again.

Luke was still kind of annoyed by Clarence when the next client came in although he tried not to show it, although they didn’t buy it.

Her name was Laura and she was a younger woman, thirty, according to her application with long wavy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She told Luke not to bother hiding the fact he was annoyed as she had heard Clarence and he had annoyed her too. She then told Luke not to worry about Clarence as he was just a crabby old man. Luke thanked her and started to explain why he was interviewing but she told him not to bother and said she didn’t care who was interviewing her and anyone who did and had a problem being interviewed by someone so young wasn’t worth hiring anyways. They then launched into the interview and Laura had pretty basic answers but Luke didn’t mind and made sure to note how nicely she had treated had him.

Now Luke is just waiting for Michael to come in which he knows should be interesting.

As if on cue the door swings open and the red haired boy walks in surprised to see Luke.

“I thought you said you weren’t interviewing” Michael says although it’s not rudely or anything, he actually seems kind of excited.

“I thought I wasn’t either but one of our shipments went to Melbourne for some reason and my parents had to get it and they asked me to fill in” Luke answers.

“Oh, well that must suck” Michael says.

“Yeah kind of, I mean a lot of people had the same answers” Luke says “one guy also yelled at me and talked about how much he hated this generation”.

“So you wrote ‘massive dick-bag’ on his application then?” Michael asks.

“Pretty much yeah” Luke laughs “but anyways we should get started soon, you can have a cupcake if you want”.

“Of course I want a cupcake” Michael exclaims looking over to the cupcake stand where there’s about seven cupcakes left, some people asked to have a couple and Luke allowed them since there would been enough left over anyways, excitedly like he just noticed them for the first time “but what does ‘a’ mean, can I only have one?”

“No, you’re the second last one have as many as you want, just make sure there’s enough for me and Ashton” Luke says.

“Okay” Michael says excitedly grabbing a cupcake.

Luke watches as Michael unwraps the cupcake and throws the wrapper in the garbage bin next to the desk before taking a bite.

“These are fucking delicious” Michael says.

“Thank you” Luke replies.

“Really, like I’ve never had cupcakes this good and I’ve had a lot of cake. What do you do to these?” Michael asks “like they’re so vanillay, what, do you like pour a whole bottle of vanilla extract in there?”

“We’d be broke if we did that and I guess you’ll have to do well on your interview to find out” Luke says starting to write down Michael’s name and the date and time of the interview.

“Or I could just visit if I don’t, I’m sure Ashton would like to see you. Is that why you want to start so quickly? Do you want me out of here as soon as possible so you can see Ashton sooner?” Michael asks making Luke drag the pen across the page in shock.

“N-no I just I-I um” Luke stutters.

“I saw you two the other day, don’t try to deny anything” Michael quips.

“He doesn’t like me, why would he? Have you seen him? I’m just some stupid kid who works at a bakery, why would he like me?” Luke asks.

“Because you’re cute” Michael says simply “and you seem like a nice person, he’d kind of have to be crazy not to like you”

“Oh..well um thanks” Luke blushes “has he, has he said anything?”

“I don’t know to be honest, things have been awkward between us, but I’m sure he’s been thinking about you since he left here the other day” Michael says.

“Look, if Ashton gets the job and he never admits he likes you, don’t take it as a sign that he doesn’t. I know he does. He just, he’s got, I don’t know, he’s not really into the whole ‘love’ thing, he’s got reasons but those are kinda personal. So yeah, just, if he never admits anything or even tries to push you away just know it’s not you and I don’t know, you don’t have to do this, god, you barely know him, or me, but if he does try and push you away, try and stay? Like, I don’t know, I think you’d be good for him and maybe you could actually help him, I don’t know. I’ve tried but like I can’t, I can’t love him, not romantically at least, and I don’t even know if you do I just, I’m just saying you know if things were to get like that between you. He doesn’t believe in love and he needs someone to show him he’s wrong, you could do that” Michael says.

Luke doesn’t even know what to say to that, of course he would love Ashton if he gave him the chance. Sure he barely knows Ashton, but who couldn’t love Ashton?

“Okay, okay I will” Luke says.

“Thanks Luke, you’re a great guy, Ashton needs that. Also if he’s ever a dick to you or anything don’t hesitate to tell me, I’ll knock some sense into him” Michael says.

“Okay, thank you” Luke says.

“Are you gonna use that sheet of paper?” Michael asks and Luke shakes his head “can I see it then?”

Luke nods and hands the paper to Michael who sets it down on the desk in front of him before grabbing a pen and scribbling something down, when Michael hands it back to him Luke realizes it’s a number.

“I think we’d be good friends” Michael says smiling.

“I think so too” Luke says smiling back at Michael.

\---

Michael’s interview went pretty quickly after that, he kept his answers short as he said he thought Luke was probably bored of hearing long answers, which Luke couldn’t object to. Even though Michael’s answers were short they were still pretty funny and Luke realizes he was wrong about Michael. He thought Michael was kind of a dick the other day, well at least towards Ashton, although Luke now realizes Michael was just looking out for him and Ashton too. Michael also managed to have four cupcakes in the time he was there, which Luke didn’t mind of course, sure it meant he wouldn’t have many left over but at least Michael enjoyed them.

Michael finished a few minutes early which turned out to be good for Luke as he somehow managed to loose Ashton’s application.

Luke doesn’t know how it happened, he remembers having it out before the interviews started and he remembers putting it away with the others. Or at least he thinks he does, that was so long ago. Luke practically tore the file folder apart looking for it and now there are papers scattered all over the desk, which probably wasn’t the smartest idea because he could easily loose other things but Luke was stressed and acted irrationally.

And it’s still not here, what is Luke supposed to tell Ashton when he gets in there?  ‘I’m an idiot and I lost your application, please don’t hate me’? What is he supposed to tell his parents? What if they don’t even remember Ashton’s application as they saw so many? Would that jeopardize Ashton getting the job? If that’s the case why couldn’t he have lost Clarence’s application?

Luke runs his fingers through his hair while mumbling a string of curse words. How could he have been so stupid? Clarence is right, Luke shouldn’t have been trusted with this job, he can’t even keep track of a damn file.

Luke turns around in the chair so he’s facing the locked file cabinets, even though he knows he didn’t put Ashton’s application in there maybe his parents made duplicates or something, they probably didn’t and if they did they’d be included with the file but Luke can at least hope. Luke reaches into his pocket for the keys but his hands are shaking due to his stress and he ends up dropping the keys on the floor.

And another string of curse words comes out because Luke just can’t seem to do anything right and he runs his fingers through his hair again before bending over to pick up the keys and…wait? There’s something else on the floor. It feels like paper.

Luke’s heart races and he bends over further to see the paper, hoping it’s what he wants it to be and it is. Ashton’s file is scattered all along the floor _but it’s there_.

 And again a string of curse words comes out of Luke’s mouth half of them for being so stupid as to drop it and notice that he did earlier and half because he’s just happy he found it. Pretty soon Luke has all the papers gathered and he sighs in relief before turning back around ready to act like everything is fine and he didn’t lose Ashton’s application.

However when he turns back around he realizes he’s too late as Ashton is standing right in front of him, Luke doesn’t know how long he’s been there but he must’ve came in when he was turned around and Luke was so busy stressing himself out he didn’t even hear Ashton.

“You’re early” Luke says.

Luke’s trying to act like he wasn’t just startled by Ashton because his heart kind of skipped a beat when he first saw Ashton as he wasn’t expecting him to be there.

Although maybe that had nothing to do with him being startled at all.

“Yeah sorry, Michael made me come in early, said something about a surprise, must’ve meant those cupcakes” Ashton apologizes and Luke takes this as a time to take in Ashton’s appearance.

He’s wearing a red and black flannel buttoned over some dress pants and Luke finds it’s so attractive, honestly anyone looks good in a flannel but Ashton just takes it to a whole new level. Besides Luke likes the fact Ashton didn’t get too dressed up, it shows he shares the same feeling with Luke about suits, and it’s nice to know he has something in common with Ashton.

Ashton’s hair seems extra curly today and they seem to form a sort of halo around his face, making him look like an angel, not that he didn’t the other day. There’s a few stray curls sticking out here and there and Luke finds them adorable and really wants to know what it feels like to run his fingers through Ashton’s hair, it’s probably so soft and fluffy.

Ashton’s eyes are even prettier than Luke remembered them being and even if Ashton got a job here and Luke saw him every day Luke doesn’t think he’d ever get used to Ashton’s eyes. And he doesn’t think he’d want to, if he were able to be captivated in the beauty of Ashton’s eyes every time he looks in them, no matter how many times he looks in them, Luke really doesn’t think he’d mind at all.

“Probably, he loved them, he had like four, which I didn’t mind really he’s actually really adorable when he’s excited” Luke says when he realizes he should probably respond to Ashton.

Luke doesn’t know how long the pause was or if there even was one, but if there was Ashton doesn’t comment on it. Luke detects a hint of annoyance in Ashton’s eyes though and he thinks maybe there was a long pause and Ashton was creeped out by Luke starting at him, but it doesn’t look like that. Ashton almost looks…jealous?

However Luke doesn’t have much time to ponder on it because it’s gone as quickly as it came and now Ashton is looking at Luke to continue. It’s almost as if Ashton’s daring Luke to say something else about Michael, Luke decides to play it safe. Michael said things were awkward between him and Ashton, Luke doesn’t want to make that worse.

“It’s just, I was going to have a lot of cupcakes left over that I’d get to eat when these were all over and there’s no Calum around to steal any, and now well… that plan was obviously ruined” Luke says.

“I don’t have to have one” Ashton offers and now Luke feels bad.

Ashton’s giving up his cupcake just so Luke can have one because he feels bad, _Luke made him feel bad_. Why did Luke have to complain like that? Why did he have to be so stupid?

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that, not at all, I just,I don’t even know why I told you, it’s stupid, I’m sorry” Luke says not wanting Ashton to feel guilty over something he shouldn’t.

“Hey, no it’s not Luke, I don’t know how many interviews you had today but they must’ve been exhausting and those cupcakes were kind of like your motivation to get through them all, and that was taken away, it’s not stupid.” Ashton says and it honestly makes Luke feel better.

If Ashton is telling Luke he isn’t being stupid than he must not be.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, thanks Ash, I-I mean Ashton” Luke stutters.

And well whatever Luke thought about him not being very stupid just went out the door. He just let a nickname slip, to a boy he barely knows. How could he be so stupid?

Now he’s probably gone overboard and freaked Ashton out, fuck, Michael said Ashton doesn’t believe in love. Sure Luke didn’t say he loves Ashton or anything, he doesn’t even love Ashton, he could one day but not today, this is like their second conversation.  And Luke already gave Ashton a nickname, fuck, how could he have been so stupid?

Maybe the other day after Ashton left Luke thought about him, thought about being with him and calling him by that name and maybe he thought about it last night too, but it was just a stupid fantasy. It was never meant to slip out, but it did. And now what? Did Luke just ruin his chances of ever meaning anything to Ashton?

“It’s fine everyone calls me that, it doesn’t sound as cute when they say it though” Ashton says snapping Luke from his panic.

Well it seems Ashton doesn’t mind after all and he even called Luke cute, he wouldn’t have said that if he hated Luke.

Luke feels his cheeks heat up and he awkwardly mumbles a small ‘thanks’.

“Right, so, um, sit down, have a cupcake, I’ll start soon I just have to clean this mess or it’ll stress me out” Luke says before Ashton has the chance to make him blush again.

Luke notices Ashton take a seat in the chair across from him out of the corner of his eye while he takes in the mess on the desk. The sheets are a huge jumbled mess that are going to be a lot of fun to sort, note the sarcasm.

 As much as Luke loves having Ashton here he kind of wishes he could’ve waited to come it at his designated time, that way Luke would’ve been able to clean this mess before he got in. What does Ashton think of him because of this? Surely no one would find someone who’s so disorganized attractive.

“I swear I’m organized, but I couldn’t find your application and I sort of tore the desk apart looking for it only to realize it fell on the floor” Luke explains trying to find all the papers for the first client first since that seems like the most reasonable method.

“Wow it’s nice to know you treated my resume so nicely” Ashton says sarcastically.

“I would’ve picked it up earlier but I don’t even remember knocking it over, although today has just been a blur of asking the same questions and hearing the same answers until Michael came along. Everyone was nice and all but it’s just gets boring after a while, Michael’s interview was fun though” Luke says absentmindedly while sorting through the papers.

Luke never meant for the thing about Michael to make Ashton jealous, he just said it because it was true. However it must’ve made Ashton jealous because of what he says next.

“I’m sure it was” Ashton mutters.

“You jealous?” Luke asks smirking at Ashton.

If Ashton’s jealous then Luke’s going to use this to his advantage.

 “Wouldn’t you like me to be” Ashton says matching Luke’s smirk and Luke blushes and well so much for using that to his advantage.

 Luke goes back to sorting the papers to hide his embarrassment and also because he needs to and Ashton speaks up again.

“Nice hair” Ashton says.

“Well, sorry I was kind of stressed about not being able to find your resume and I always run my fingers through my hair when I’m stressed” Luke says while sorting through the papers, assuming Ashton means his hair now, Luke knows it must be a mess.

 “Oh I didn’t mean now, it looks cute, I mean this” Ashton says and Luke’s eyes immediately shoot up.

He knows Ashton is referring to a picture but which one? He then notices Ashton holding up a frame and he immediately blushes and snatches the frame from Ashton.

It’s a picture from his parents’ twentieth anniversary when Luke had an awful haircut, or lack of one, and his fringe reached down to near his eyes. Not to mention Luke is wearing a tank top and shorts in the picture so his pale gangly limbs are on full display. Luke is glad he’s not as awkward looking anymore although he’s still not completely happy with his appearance.

His parents keep it on their desk because it’s ‘important family memories’ and his mother thought it would be a good idea to turn it around for the interviews as it would be ‘inviting and show we’re a happy family’. Luke doesn’t know why she couldn’t have chosen a more recent one.

Oh _, oh god_ ” Luke groans “I can’t believe you saw that. I meant to remove it and all the other embarrassing pictures of me before you got here while I cleaned this mess but you’re early, not that I mind though. That picture is from my parent’s 20th anniversary and it’s so embarrassing and I look awful but my mom insists on keeping it on her desk because it’s ‘important family memories’ and she thought it should be facing forward for the interviews and oh god.”

Luke goes back to looking at the papers although not for very long because what Ashton says next makes him look up again.

“Hey no, you looked cute and I used to have a haircut kind of like it” Ashton says.

Luke finds that hard to believe, Ashton probably never had an ‘awkward stage’. He’s probably always been confident and gorgeous.

“You don’t have to lie, you’ve probably always been gorgeous” Luke says.

“I can confirm that is not true, I have so many embarrassing childhood photos” Ashton says.

“Well probably not more than me” Luke says gesturing to the pictures along the wall.

Luke doesn’t know why he thought that would be a good idea, it only opens himself up to more embarrassment.

“Well if it helps my far sighted vision is shit and I forgot my contacts today so I can barely see them” Ashton says and Luke sighs in relief.

“It does help especially since you’ll never see them since this is the only time my parents allow people into their office” Luke says.

“Speaking of your parents where are they, don’t get me wrong I love that you’re interviewing me but I thought they were” Ashton asks.

“I thought so too but then my mum woke me up this morning telling me she and my dad had to go get a shipment that went to Melbourne for some reason and I’d have to do the interviews. And she made me this wear this stupid suit because she thought it would look professional and gave me no directions except to ask every person this list of questions and write down their answers. Which has fifteen questions and somehow I had to keep each interview under half an hour while fitting in all the questions which is pretty much impossible and yeah, I was not prepared for this” Luke rambles.

And Ashton probably doesn’t even want to hear this, Luke is just complaining. Who finds complaining attractive?

 “Well I’m assuming those guys in the photos are your brothers, why couldn’t they help?” Ashton asks.

“They’re both on vacation in New Zealand with their girlfriends” Luke answers.

“Oh damn, well that sucks, it must’ve been stressful and I should probably stop wasting your time” Ashton says.

“It was stressful at first but once I got the hang of it, it was just boring. You don’t have to rush though you’re the last one it doesn’t matter if we go overtime. Plus I actually really like just talking to you like this, I need this after these past few hours and I’ve actually been looking forward to your interview all day. Like, I don’t know, I just feel like I can relax around you and be myself and not have to try and act professional because I know you won’t judge me, or at least I hope you won’t” Luke says.

And kind of instantly regrets it he barely knows Ashton and just told him he was looking forward to his interview all day and that he feels relaxed around Ashton as if they’re old friends or something. Ashton must think he’s obsessive.

“I’d never judge you” Ashton says making Luke blush.

Although it was after some time and Luke starts to doubt whether it was genuine or not. So he goes back to focusing on sorting the papers and not how he inevitably fucked up things with Ashton, whatever he and Ashton were or could’ve been.

 “Do you need help?” Ashton’s voice asks making Luke look up.

Ashton’s asking to help so maybe that means he doesn’t actually hate Luke, or he’s just doing that to be nice and get brownie points for the job. Maybe this is why Ashton’s being like this in the first place, he’s only being nice to Luke solely because he wants a job. Michael said Ashton was cynical so why would he so willingly flirt with Luke, it doesn’t mean anything to him except an easy ticket to a job. Luke doesn’t mean anything to him except an easy ticket to a job.

“No” Luke says avoiding looking at Ashton while he sorts through the paper “it’s nice that you offered but it’s just there’s a way they have to be organized and it’d be hard to explain. Not that I think you’re dumb or anything but you might organize it wrong since it has to be so particular and then I’d have to explain to my parents that I took all their files out and then… well this would be the last time you’d ever see me. If you really want to help though, just talking to me would help, you make this less stressful”.

Fuck, why did Luke have to say Ashton makes things less stressful? That’s practically telling Ashton he’s got Luke wrapped all around his finger, which may be somewhat true but Ashton doesn’t need to know that. He’s only going to use that to his advantage, Luke means nothing to him, although something in Luke is telling him that’s not the case.

“Well then what do you want me to talk about?” Ashton asks snapping Luke from his thoughts.

“I don’t know, whatever, you think of something” Luke replies “I’m terrible at starting conversation”

“I don’t think you’re as bad as you think you are, I mean you started the conversation today” Ashton says like he’s genuinely upset Luke would think that of himself.

Luke knows he probably doesn’t mean it and he’s probably just good at lying, but it still makes Luke feel better, and he can just pretend.

“Yeah but I was just complaining to you because I had no one else to, that’s not starting conversation that’s just annoying you” Luke says.

“I didn’t find it annoying” Ashton says “I actually found it kind of cute”

Luke looks to Ashton to find any hint that he’s lying but there is none, he looks and sounds completely genuine. And maybe Luke allows himself to believe that he is, because he wants it to be, _he needs it to be._

“Oh, well-um…thanks” Luke says and he knows he’s blushing.

Ashton doesn’t say anything further and Luke goes back to sorting the papers, he’s almost done which he’s partially glad for because it’s not like sorting papers is fun, but also partially upset about because he can’t use it an excuse to avoid looking at Ashton anymore.

 Once Luke puts the last file in the folder, which is Michael’s of course, the only things left on the desk are Ashton’s resume, a notebook and the list of questions stacked neatly in the middle of the desk. Luke sorted all the paper weights neatly into one corner and put the clock next to them and put the stapler and calculator are in the other. His parents’ name plate is front and center like it usually is and the cupcakes are off to the side and Luke realizes Ashton hasn’t taken one yet.

“Like I said, take one” Luke says gesturing to the cupcakes “I don’t mind, I have them all the time”.

“Well I’ll make sure to take the one with the least icing then, I’ll leave the best two for you” Ashton says and Luke can’t help but blush a little.

“Aww who said chivalry is dead” Luke coos trying to hide the fact Ashton’s statement made him flustered.

It must’ve worked because Ashton laughs, an angelic noise that Luke is glad to be the cause of, and watches as Ashton grabs for the cupcake that his a tiny bit less icing than the others.

“Even though Lauren gets your cupcakes all the time and always gushes about them I’ve never actually had one because she never brings any home” Ashton says making Luke laugh.

“Well she’s only young, she probably doesn’t want to spend all her money on cupcakes” Luke replies.

“Yeah, I know but she could at least bring one for me, after all I’ve done for her” Ashton says making Luke laugh again.

Luke kind of wishes he didn’t have to laugh so much, again it’s a sign that Ashton has him wrapped around his finger, but Luke also kind of doesn’t mind if Ashton knows.

“Okay so how do I do this?” Ashton asks.

“How do you eat a cupcake?” Luke asks confused.

“Well not how as in like how to eat one but like, you’re watching me and these are your family cupcakes, what if I hate it, I’d feel so bad” Ashton explains.

He seems like he genuinely really wants to enjoy the cupcakes and would feel terrible if he didn’t, Luke finds it really endearing.

“Well everyone who’s ever tried them has liked them so in a way if you hated them it be kind of cool to see, plus that means I could have it, but you’re probably going to like it and then we’ll have to fight to the death over the last one” Luke says.

Luke doesn’t know why he decided to add the lame joke but Ashton doesn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll let you have the extra one, since I am so chivalrous after all” Ashton says.

“You say that before you’ve had the cupcake” Luke retorts.

“You’re that in confident in your cupcakes, Hemmings?” Ashton quips.

“Yeah I am” Luke insists.

He says it confidently because he wants Ashton to believe that he is, but really he’s just hoping desperately that Ashton likes them.

“Well then, I think you’re a bit biased but I like you so I’ll trust your judgement” Ashton says.

Luke tries not to focus on the ‘I like you’, he knows Ashton didn’t even mean it in that way, he just meant it platonically but Luke can’t help it. He can’t help but imagine how it would be to hear Ashton really mean it or even say another l-word to him.

Luke shakes the thoughts from his head and decides to focus on Ashton, who’s unwrapping the cupcake. It’s just a standard vanilla bean one, since everyone likes vanilla, although Luke knows standard isn’t really the best word to describe it. He’s not just saying that because it’s a family recipe or anything either, he just actually really enjoys the cupcakes. He tired some commercial ones once to see if his parents’ recipe really was as great as people claimed it to be. Long story short Luke didn’t even finish the commercial cupcake he just gave it to Calum, who will eat anything, before eating four of his parents’ cupcakes because they’re so delicious and also because he felt like had betrayed them in a way and needed to make it up to them, and yes Luke is talking about the cupcakes not his parents, so what?

Luke watches Ashton intently, wanting nothing more than for Ashton to like to the cupcakes, he feels like it’d be a sort of way of winning Ashton’s approval if he did. Ashton must notice and is dragging this out for as long as possible because no one can actually be that slow. Luke is usually a pretty patient person but not now, not when he knows Ashton is doing this just to get him going and Luke hates that it’s working. Luke kind of wants to just shove the cupcake in Ashton’s face and make him taste it and then maybe kiss the icing off Ashton’s lip after. Okay maybe not maybe, Luke definitely wants to.

After what seems like hours Ashton finally takes a bite and Luke studies his face to see what he thinks of it, what he truly thinks of it as he knows Ashton could just lie to spare his feelings. Ashton seems surprised, but a good surprised, like he can’t believe something could be so delicious. Luke smiles in satisfaction and although he knows it’s not his recipe or at least he didn’t come up with it, Luke still feels as if he won Ashton’s approval.

“So I take it even if you don’t get the job I’m still going to see you again buying cupcakes?” Luke asks not bothering to hide his gigantic smile.

“You know even if your cupcakes were shit I’d still come just to see you but now I’m going to get delicious cupcakes and an adorable boy, I’ll be living the dream” Ashton says.

Luke immediately blushes, which he seems to be doing a lot thanks to Ashton but he really doesn’t mind. Ashton just called him adorable and he sounded genuine so Luke’s really not focusing on much else right now.

“You know our milkshakes are pretty good, maybe after I could make one for you” Luke asks hopefully.

He just wants Ashton to say yes, he wants it more than anything in the world. He wants to make Ashton a milkshake to show him cupcakes aren’t the only thing he’s good at making and he just wants to make Ashton feel good. You know by giving him delicious food and beverages of course and maybe some kisses.

 Even if Luke has no experience with kissing except that one time he and Calum made out because Calum wanted to see if he liked guys. Turns out Calum didn’t and Luke had to pretend like he didn’t enjoy it so he wouldn’t make things awkward between him and the only friend he had left. Luke had a crush on Calum for quite some time after that but he eventually got over it when he realized Calum would never love him back and now Luke just sees Calum as his best friend, nothing more.

Luke just wants Ashton to like him, he just wants to spend time with Ashton and get to know him and maybe, if he’s lucky, something will happen along the way.

“I’d love that” Ashton says and Luke can’t even bother to hide his smile “but just know Michael will probably want one too for waiting so long”.

“He’s still here? Well shit, we should start then, it’s already fifteen minutes past once your interview was supposed to start” Luke says looking at the clock on the desk.

Luke’s kind of a little upset that Michael will be there, Michael’s cool and all but well, Luke just wanted it to be him and Ashton.

“Well if you were more professional” Ashton teases and at first Luke is confused but then he realizes he’s talking about the interview starting late.

“Well I would be but you’re just so distracting” Luke retorts as he grabs a pen from the mug, he kind of hopes Ashton doesn’t notice the embarrassing mug but of course he does.

“Okay this will be the last distraction but I just have to ask about that mug, I didn’t know you guys had merch” Ashton says and Luke can’t help but burst out laughing.

Luke honestly hates his laugh he thinks it’s too high pitched and annoying but Ashton doesn’t seem to mind. In fact he’s smiling at Luke, like he actually finds it cute, which Luke knows probably isn’t the case.

“I didn’t think what I said was that funny but you’re very cute so I can deal with it” Ashton says and Luke stops laughing and the color drains from his face.

He guesses Ashton does find him cute after all, but why?

Luke shakes the thoughts from his head and focuses on answering Ashton, which he does by rambling about the mug, which Ashton probably doesn’t care about at all and is only annoying him.

“I-it’s not, it’s not merch, my dad got it custom made for my mum for their 20th anniversary and she loved it so much she said she never wanted to drink out of it and have it get wrecked in the dishwasher so she uses it as a pen holder. Oh my god, luckily it’s a the bottom, but my dad got L+A engraved on the bottom, since my mum’s name is Liz and my dad’s is Andy and yeah it’s really cheesy but my mum loved it” Luke rambles.

He expects Ashton to just nod politely or something because he probably didn’t want to hear the story about the stupid mug, who would. Luke definitely isn’t prepared at all for what Ashton says next.

“You know what else L+A stands for” Ashton asks.

It takes Luke a minute to realize it but when he does it he has no idea how to react. How would he? Ashton just basically told him that he thought they were destined to be together. Ashton, who supposedly doesn’t believe in love. What does this mean? Did Ashton genuinely mean it or did Luke just read into it too much? That must be the case.

 “Oh yeah, I guess- I guess so” Luke stutters because what else can he say.

“Well anyways” Ashton says like he desperately wants to change the subject “shouldn’t we start the interview, we don’t want to keep Mikey waiting”.

Luke should’ve known he didn’t mean anything by it, how could he have been so stupid as to actually think Ashton would seriously imply something like that?

“Right, right” Luke says clearing his throat awkwardly while opening the notebook to a new page.

 Luke feels Ashton’s eyes on him as he clicks the end of his pen and writes in the book but he tries to ignore that. He writes down Ashton’s name and the time, which he wrote as two-thirty even though it’s well past two-thirty, he figured his parents don’t need to know the interview started late or will go late, down on the first line and a number one on the second before grabbing the question sheet.

Even though he has all the questions memorized by now Luke still looks at the sheet so he can avoid looking Ashton in the eyes.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to see if he does look up. Is Ashton going to be sneering at him like ‘I can’t believe you would think I’d think of you like that’? Probably, and Luke doesn’t want to see that.

 “So the first question is why do you want to work for us and why are you interested in this job?” Luke says.

He tries to say it more casually than he would if he was asking anyone else because he doesn’t want things to be awkward and he’s just hoping Ashton can forget all about this.

Still he avoids looking at Ashton because what if he looks up and sees disgust or hatred in Ashton’s eyes? Luke can’t handle that.

“Well obviously it’s because I want a job, but I’d be lying if I said you weren’t one of the reasons I want to work here” Ashton says.

Now Luke is really confused, how can Ashton just imply what he did then act like it meant nothing and then go back to flirting with Luke? Maybe he’s doing this because he wants to pretend like it never happened? That must be the case and Luke can do that.

“So I’ll write down ‘obvious answers, kinda obsessed with me’” Luke jokes hoping it’ll let Ashton know he’s willing to act like it never happened as well.

Ashton laughs and Luke takes that as a sign that things are back to normal.

Luke writes down Ashton’s answer in the book, obviously leaving out the part where he flirted with Luke and tweaking it a little to make it sound better. Luke notices Ashton leaning over to try and read the writing and he covers it just to get Ashton going, and also because he kind of likes the fact he could be writing anything and Ashton would never know. Besides it’s not like he’s allowed to show the applicants what he writes down anyway, not even Ashton.

“You bastard” Ashton mutters.

“Hey interviewees aren’t allowed to see what the interviewers write, sorry I don’t make the rules” Luke retorts.

“Interviewees is a funny word” Ashton remarks and Luke finds it utterly adorable.

“’Amused by small things’” Luke jokes and pretends like he’s writing again.

“Stop it” Ashton whines and it’s just so cute and Ashton is pouting slightly and Luke kind of really just wants to kiss it away.

“This just bothers you because that could actually be what I’m writing and you would never know” Luke retorts only making Ashton’s pout grow.

Luke figures he should probably stop before he actually does end up kissing Ashton so he moves onto the next question.

“Okay, next question, have you done this kind of work before?” Luke asks.

“Honestly no” Ashton says seeming genuinely upset with himself.

“That’s okay, that’s what the trainings for” Luke reassures.

“What if I mess up though and make a bad batch of cupcakes and then everyone thinks you’re sellouts and you go out of business because of me?” Ashton asks like he genuinely thinks that could happen.

“That won’t happen, Ash, and it’ll probably be a while before you bake anyways you’ll most likely start off waiting or working the till, do you have experience with either of those because that’s something I could write down” Luke says encouragingly.

“I worked cash for five years at this record store I used to work at” Ashton answers.

Luke smiles softly at Ashton before writing his answer down in the notebook.

“Okay, the questions are kind repetitive but I have to ask them all, so what kind of training or qualifications do you have?” Luke asks.

“Well like I said I used to work cash so I know how to do that and I also know how to deal with shitty customers” Ashton says making Luke laugh.

While most people that come into the bakery are nice Luke has still had a pretty fair share of shitty customers.

“We don’t normally get them here but when we do…” Luke says trailing off as he writes in the book.

“What? Tell me about one of them” Ashton says like he genuinely wants to hear Luke ramble about shitty customers, although Luke doesn’t know why he would.

“Well just the other day, the day Lauren got your application actually, this woman came in demanding 120 cupcakes to be made for her on the spot and when I tried to explain to her that it couldn’t be done and large orders had to be booked ahead of time on our website or by phone she said we had terrible customer service and she was never coming back. Not to mention before then I zoned out a little, I don’t remember why, probably something stupid Calum did and didn’t notice her at first and when I did I tried apologize but she was all pissy and oh my god, how could I forget the best part? When I was apologizing I called her ‘Miss’ and she got really offended and shoved her really expensive engagement ring in my face” Luke tells Ashton.

Ashton laughs, like full on laughs and Luke feels pretty proud knowing he’s the cause of it and Ashton’s laugh is just so contagious Luke soon finds himself laughing along with Ashton.

“Oh my god, that’s unreal” Ashton says wiping tears from his eyes.

“I couldn’t make that up even if I wanted to” Luke says.

“You have to tell Michael that when we have milkshakes, he’ll love it. Do you have anymore?” Ashton asks excitedly.

“I will and not as good as that one, one applicant was a total dick to me today, also I always make the mistake of flirting with straight boys and usually they’re pretty nice about but there’s been a few people who took it the wrong way” Luke says “but how about I save those and the others for when we have milkshakes, it’ll give us something to talk about and we don’t want to waste time”.

Luke would love tell Ashton random things about his life if Ashton wants to hear them and he’d also love to be told random things about Ashton’s life but they should get the interview over with first. Then they’ll have all the time in the world to talk about subjects they’d actually want to and they won’t have to worry about keeping Michael waiting.

“Right, right okay, that sounds good” Ashton agrees.

“Speaking of the milkshakes I think I’m going to invite Calum over when we do, I haven’t seen him all day and he’s clingy, when I turn my phone on there’s probably gonna be like twenty texts from him” Luke suggests.

It’s true, he sees Calum everyday it would be weird to go a day without him, he’s a huge part of Luke. If Calum leaves for college then they will have to spend time apart, much more than a day, and maybe Luke should be preparing for that but he sees no point in it. He should be spending as much time with Calum as he can before he can’t anymore, not spending less time with him just to prepare for coping with it when he leaves. He can just get used to it when he leaves.

Plus Luke also wants Calum over so he can talk to Michael and in turn Luke can talk to Ashton more.

“Okay, that’s fine it’ll give Michael someone to talk to” Ashton says and Luke nods.

“Okay so the next question is for you to tell me about yourself and why we should hire you” Luke says.

“Well, I like long walks on the beach” Ashton jokes making Luke laugh.

“No, but I think I’ve got experience with dealing with customers and I think I’m pretty responsible and like not to brag or get too personal but I practically helped my mum raise my younger siblings” Ashton says seriously and Luke nods before writing in his book.

“What do you do in your spare time?” Luke asks moving onto the next question.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Ashton teases winking at Luke and making him blush “no, but is that seriously a question?”

“Yeah” Luke shrugs “I guess it’s to make sure you’re not a drug addict or anything”.

“I actually like to read a lot, I used to read to my siblings when they were younger but now Lauren thinks it’s lame. Some nights she still lets me read to her though. My little brother Harry who’s nine still loves story time though, we’re reading Percy Jackson right now and usually I’ll play Mario Kart or something with them, rarely Mario Party though as I don’t like to see my siblings almost murder each other” Ashton says and Luke laughs.

Luke knows how Mario Party can go. He also finds it really cute how much Ashton cares about his siblings. Luke is the youngest so he’s used to being the one that gets taken of and that’s kind of what he’s looking for in a relationship. It’s nice to know Ashton could be like that if they ever got to that level.

“That’s adorable really, that you care so much about your siblings” Luke says.

“Yeah, I guess” Ashton mutters blushing and it’s one of the cutest things Luke has ever seen.

“Okay so how well do work under pressure or tight deadlines” Luke asks.

“Well, to be completely honest I worked at a record store, we were never busy, but when shipments came in my boss would usually want me to have them unpacked and put in the right spot within a certain amount of time” Ashton answers and Luke nods before writing the answer down in his book.

Now that they’re into the interview it’s going pretty quickly and Luke is glad because he just wants to be done writing and interviewing and just be able to talk to Ashton and have a milkshake.

“How often were you absent in your last job? Do you have any serious illness or injuries? And do you get sick often?” Luke asks.

“I wasn’t absent often and I don’t get sick often and I don’t have any serious illness or injuries” Ashton answers and Luke nods before writing again.

“Okay have you ever been fired or quit a job” Luke asks.

“No and no” Ashton says and Luke laughs.

Luke doesn’t even know why he laughed, he guesses he just found the way Ashton answered funny. Or he’s completely and totally whipped for Ashton which Luke won’t even try to deny.

“That wasn’t even funny” Ashton says.

“The-the way you said it kind of was, I don’t know” Luke says blushing and trying to focus extra hard on what he’s writing.

He may be whipped for Ashton but Ashton doesn’t need to know that.

“Why haven’t you worked recently?” Luke asks.

“The record store I worked at closed down about three months ago, since not many people buy them anymore and I’ve been trying  to get a job since then but not a lot of places are hiring” Ashton says and Luke nods before writing in his book.

“What are your long-term goals or career plans?” Luke asks.

He’s actually pretty interested in hearing Ashton’s answer to this one, not that he wasn’t for the others, but in this one he actually gets to hear about what Ashton’s interested in and what he’d like to do with his life.

“Well I want to graduate Uni and I’m studying psychology so I want to be a therapist of some sort, most likely for kids since I kind of had to grow up fast and I don’t want other kids to” Ashton answers.

“That’s sweet” Luke remarks because it truly is the fact Ashton wants to help kids have a good childhood because he didn’t get one is adorable.

“Yeah I guess so” Ashton mumbles and Luke is writing but he can tell Ashton’s blushing.

 “What did you like about your last job?” Luke asks figuring he’s embarrassed Ashton enough.  

“Well it was just me, my boss and a couple other workers so we were all pretty close and just the fact that I got to talk about and recommend music to customers was pretty cool, music is one of my favorite things” Ashton says and again Luke was looking forward to the answer as it gave him a small glimpse into Ashton’s life.

“Mine too” Luke says referring to when Ashton said music was one of his favourite things.

Ashton raises his eyebrows like he’s surprised with Luke’s statement and Luke know he must be giving Ashton a ‘wtf’ look because that’s honestly how he feels right now. Why does Ashton seem surprised that he likes music? What kind of person doesn’t like music?

“Why do you seem surprised? I don’t seem uptight, do I?” Luke asks.

“No it’s just, I thought you’d be so busy with the bakery you wouldn’t really have time” Ashton says.

“Oh, well that makes sense I guess” Luke replies.

“What do you like?” Ashton asks.

Luke hates this question because he likes so many bands, how is he supposed to pick just a few?

“Like Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, stuff like that” Luke answers.

“The emo trinity!” Ashton exclaims and Luke laughs “okay, they’re cool, who else?”

Does Ashton really want to get into this because it would probably take Luke at least twenty minutes to list every artists he likes.

“A lot, All Time Low, State Champs, Mayday Parade, Twenty One Pilots, Simple Plan, Marianas Trench, Sum 41, blink 182. Green Day and Good Charlotte are probably my favorites though” Luke answers.

 “No, really, oh my god that’s amazing” Ashton exclaims “wait til I tell Michael there’s someone that likes the same music as us”.

Luke’s not really surprised Ashton likes the same music as him, he seemed like the type to. Still though Luke’s really glad he does because liking the same music or at least being open to listening to his kind of music is one of the biggest things Luke looks for in a potential boyfriend. The fact Ashton fits that criteria? Well, Luke doesn’t want to give himself false hope but all the signs are pointing towards that a relationship between him and Ashton would have great potential. That is if Ashton was into love and relationships, but even if they never get to that level just being friends with Ashton would be amazing. And Luke’s dealt with ‘unrequited love’ before, although he kind of feels it wouldn’t be as easy to get over Ashton as it was with Calum.

“Calum likes them too” Luke replies.

“Even better!” Ashton says “we can be like the four musketeers”

“So that means you’re gonna hang out with me even if you don’t get the job?” Luke asks hopefully.

“Of course, I was probably going to anyways since you’re so cool, but now that I know you’ve got amazing taste in music? Well I just can’t resist you.” Ashton says making Luke blush and he focuses on writing in his book again.

“What kind of machines or equipment have you worked with?” Luke asks.

“Records and record players, and also cash registers and debit machines of course” Ashton answers and Luke nods before writing in his book.

“What five words would best describe you?” Luke asks.

“I think responsible, reliable, mature, independent and fuck-I don’t know make something up for me, Luke, I’m struggling” Ashton says.

It doesn’t take Luke long to come up with one that sounds good because he has so many good words he could use to describe Ashton but he thinks the one he chose sums him up pretty well and sounds professional.

“I think sociable, I don’t know you’re easy to talk to, it sounds professional” Luke says.

“Okay then that, that’s good” Ashton says “you know how to make my shitty answers sound good so I’ll trust you one that one”.

Does Ashton really think his answers were shitty? Sure he got more personal than he should’ve and Luke had to tweak some of the answers to make them sound more professional but Luke liked them way better than the bland, rehearsed answers from the other applicants.

“It’s hard” Luke teases while writing in his book.

“Okay we’re finally down to the last two” Luke says glad to be so close to finally being done.

“Wow, you excited to get rid of me?” Ashton mutters.

“No, I’m excited to make you one of my amazing milkshakes and actually talk about stuff we want to” Luke says.

“Oh, well in that case hurry up then” Ashton retorts.

“Okay, what are your strengths, you know besides your obviously huge biceps” Luke says.

Ashton has nice biceps and Luke couldn’t pass up the opportunity to compliment them.

“Damn, Luke, I didn’t even think you noticed” Ashton says jokingly flexing.

“How could I not?” Luke says innocently like he hasn’t thought about Ashton’s biceps doing things to him that he probably shouldn’t for someone he barely knows.

“Well I think I’m good with customers, I’m good with faulty cash registers and debit machines, also I could help bring in like stock and stuff, you know thanks to my huge biceps” Ashton says making Luke laugh as he writes Ashton’s answer in the notebook.

“Okay, last one, weaknesses?” Luke asks.

“Well obviously I’ve never baked, I’ve never waited before but I think it’d be pretty easy and that’s about it I guess” Ashton says and Luke nods and writes in his book.

“Actually, wait! I’ve got one more” Ashton exclaims once Luke clicks the pen shut.

To be honest Luke just wants to tell Ashton not to worry about it and that the answer he had was fine but Ashton seems really excited to tell Luke this weakness for some strange reason. Luke can’t turn him down.

“What is it?” Luke asks clicking the pen open again ready to write down the answer and finally get this interview over with.

He definitely wasn’t prepared for Ashton’s answer.

“You”

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another fic I'm transferring onto here, I have the first chapter of this written too so I'll post it tommorrow. I know with all the stories I've been posting lately it seems like I update daily and I don't unfortunately. I would if I could but I just don't have the time for daily updates. I have another fic that's 12 chapters in I'll transfer to here but after that the updates will be weekly at best. I wish I could update more but unfortunately I have to face school and the real world. Terrible, I know.


End file.
